Ninfómana
by RyoNef191
Summary: En Su Travesía Por Sinnoh, Ash No Se Imagina Que Estaba Viajando Con Una Chica Tan Pervertida Como Lo Es Dawn (XD), Pronto él También Descubrirá Su Lado Más Perverso Pero De Igual Manera Se Darán Cuenta Que Una Relación Así Puede Ser Peligrosa A Veces. Un Fic Donde Se Mostrarán Varios Fetiches Sexuales XD. Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Ninfómana**

**_1° Capítulo: Seducción_**

Esta historia se centra en Dawn, una coordinadora pokemon que hace poco había iniciado su viaje por la región Sinnoh. Junto a ella se encuentra Ash Ketchum, un entrenador joven y un tanto experimentado proveniente de la región de Kanto.

Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde que estos dos se conocieron, ahora ellos se encontraban hospedados en un hotel de ciudad Jubileo, compartiendo una misma habitación pero con camas individuales. Ash se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad.

Dawn se encontraba en la habitación, sobre su cama mientras leía una revista un tanto particular—jiji esto de seguro le gustará—dijo la chica mientras sonreía—no creo que quiera desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta—

Dawn tenía una particularidad, la chica era muy tierna y dulce, pero en su interior solamente pensaba en una cosa… en el sexo.

Dawn seguía siendo virgen, pero pasaba noches enteras soñando como sería la primera vez que tuviera contacto sexual con un chico. El iniciar su viaje pokemon era una oportunidad para encontrar un buen chico con quien perder su virginidad y mantener una vida sexual activa

Y Ash es ese chico— dijo la coordinadora mientras se levantaba de la cama

La chica había comenzado a sentir una nueva atracción por el entrenador, pero su atracción era más física y sexual que sentimental. Ash era un chico que le agradaba bastante a Dawn, con cada momento que pasaba con él se divertía y se sentía especial

Aparte… tiene buena herramienta—se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba las veces que espió a Ash mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa—si ese es su tamaño estando blando, imagínense cuando se excite—dijo mientras comenzaba a imaginarse el verdadero tamaño del chico

Dawn cogió su bolsa y comenzó a rebuscar en ella. Encontró una caja de anticonceptivos que ya había sido comenzada, sacó la pastilla y se tomó una—ya. Tengo todo listo—se dijo con determinación

La coordinadora lo había decidido, iba a perder la virginidad y Ash sería quien la tomara; solo que había un problema, Ash parecía no tener un gran interés en ella, tanto sentimental como físicamente. Ash parecía que nunca había pensado en alguna relación sería con una chica, y mucho menos en mantener relaciones sexuales.

A la coordinadora le preocupaba que Ash no quisiera por temor y que quizás eso podría afectar su amistad, pero otro lado de ella (el más perverso) le decía que se lo propusiera, que ella misma se encargaría de convencer y seducir a Ash.

Hoy tendré sexo por primera vez… y tu Ash serás el que tome mi virginidad—dijo con determinación mientras salía de la habitación para buscar a Ash

/

Ash estaba en un claro a las afueras de ciudad Jubileo, muy cerca del hotel, para entrenar a gusto con sus pokemon. No había notado la presencia de Dawn, quien recién llegaba

_"__Allí está"—_pensó Dawn, luego dijo en voz alta— Ash¡ Podemos hablar un momento?—gritó llamando la atención de Ash

Claro Dawn—dijo Ash alegre de ver a la chica

Ash detuvo su entrenamiento para poder conversar con su compañera. Dawn se acercó a Ash pero al tenerlo enfrente se puso un poco más timida.

Y bien, de que querías hablarme?—preguntó Ash un tanto impaciente por saber que quería su amiga

Dawn seguía nerviosa por como respondería su compañero entrenador, así que decidió iniciar con algo simple—dime Ash. Que piensas de mí?—preguntó tímidamente

Ash no pensó mucho su respuesta, solo dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente—eres una chica muy "linda" Dawn, bastante buena y excelente coordinadora. Te esfuerzas mucho y en verdad quieres a tus pokemon, sé que serás grande algún día—dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente

Dawn se sonrojó un poco, dejó de prestarle atención después que dijo "linda"—"me dijo linda¡ eso quiere decir que puedo continuar"—pensó para luego decir en voz alta—dime Ash… te gusto?—preguntó con una sonrisa inocente

Ash fue sacado de base apenas escucho esa pregunta—que¡—dijo nervioso. Su calor corporal fue en aumento y su sudor comenzó a brotar sin control.

Dawn sonrió al ver a su amigo tan nervioso, lo tenía donde quería—ya me dijiste lo que piensas de mi como coordinadora. Pero ahora quiero saber qué piensas de mi físicamente—luego comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo mientras decía tiernamente—acaso no te parezco sexy?—

Ash seguía desubicado, sobretodo porque su mejor amiga se acercó demasiado a él—dawn… yo no sé…—

Dawn rio juguetonamente—solo mírame—dijo mientras se separaba del chico. Ella comenzó a girar en su eje para que Ash la admirada, pero su verdadera intención era otra. Dawn se cayó intencionalmente, haciendo que cayera en "cuatro." Estando en el suelo, Dawn levantó su trasero haciendo que Ash lo viera y sobretodo que viera su ropa interior.

Ash sentía que su calor corporal seguía aumentando y que se centraba en su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro se endureciera cada vez más, pero eso era algo que no quería que Dawn supiera pues no conocía el verdadero lado perverso de su amiga

Dawn rio en su interior, todo estaba saliendo como ella se lo había imaginado—dime Ash… te gustan mis bragas?—preguntó maliciosamente

Dawn se levantó y se acercó a Ash caminando provocativamente. Se pegó a él juntando sus cuerpos, luego puso su mano sobre su entrepierna poniendo a Ash todavía más nervioso—uuuum ya está duro—dijo mientras reía levemente.

Ash se sonrojó, luego dijo un tanto nervioso—Dawn… que quieres?—preguntó, estando seguro que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho

Dawn se acercó al oído del entrenador, luego le susurró—quiero que esta noche tengamos sexo—luego de eso se separó del oído de Ash para poder besarlo sorpresivamente

Ash se desubicó completamente, no creía que su mejor amiga estuviera haciendo eso, no sabía porque lo hacía. Dawn rompió el beso al ver que Ash no le correspondía como debía ser, pero no se preocupó ya que sabía que él estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer—no te preocupes Ash. Debes dejar la angustia de un lado—luego se acercó a su oído—puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras—

Dawn…—Ash seguía aun confundido, pero pronto su cuerpo reaccionó y juntó a Dawn mas cerca de él

Dawn sonrió al ver la acción del chico, luego volvió a susurrarle—quiero que esta noche vallas y me penetres con toda tus fuerzas—se detuvo un momento para reírse—te voy a montar toda la noche hasta que te corras mil veces dentro de mi vaginita—luego de eso mordió la oreja del chico

Ash sucumbió ante la seducción de Dawn. Ella lo tumbó en el suelo dejándolo recostado mientras ella se colocaba sobre sus caderas. Dawn se acercó al rostro de Ash para besarlo nuevamente, cuando se separó le tomó de las manos y las llevó a sus pechos—así estaremos esta noche, pero completamente desnudos y tu pene dentro de mi útero—dijo la chica mientras volvía a besar al chico. Después de terminar con el beso se separó de Ash—esperaré impaciente a que llegue la noche Ash—dijo antes de retirarse

Ash estaba confundido por las acciones de Dawn, solo sabía que esa noche tendría su primera relación sexual, algo en lo que no pensaba con mucha frecuencia.

/

Era hora del almuerzo. Ash iba al hotel donde se hospedaba para recoger a Dawn e ir a almorzar junto con ella. Había estado en aquel claro pensando en la proposición de Dawn acerca del sexo, pero creía que no tenía la opción de rechazarla. Pero por otra parte, él no quería rechazar a la chica, otra parte de él le decía que debía tener relaciones con Dawn, que ese era su deseo más íntimo y perverso que tenía.

El entrenador estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta pero quedó totalmente sorprendido al entrar, Dawn estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba ya que se estaba cambiando de blusa—ah… perdón—dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado al ver a Dawn semidesnuda.

La coordinadora sonrió al ver la reacción del chico. Ella se acercó sin que Ash se diera cuenta y pegó sus cuerpos—ya puedes mirar Ash—

Ash abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Dawn estaba junto a él pegando sus senos a su pecho—ah Dawn… que haces?—preguntó impactado

Solo es una pequeña probadita de lo que haremos esta noche Ash—dijo Dawn con una sonrisa pervertida—o que… acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo?—preguntó la chica en un tono inocente

Ash comenzó a rascarse la nuca—bueno…, es que yo creo que…—el chico comenzó a titubear. No estaba muy seguro que si quería hacerlo

Dawn se dio cuenta que Ash estaba titubeando sobre la proposición del sexo, así que decidió hacer algo que la divertiría—mira, incluso ya acomodé las camas—Dijo mientras jalaba a Ash

Ash vio que las camas individuales estaban unidas formando una cama de estilo Matrimonial. Dawn se subió a la cama y se puso en cuatro mostrando nuevamente su trasero a Ash—en esta cama vamos a cumplir mi fantasía de mi primera relación sexual Ash. Que te parece?—dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Ash quedó nuevamente asombrado al volver a ver a Dawn en aquella posición. Se sorprendió todavía más al ver que la "intimidad" de Dawn estaba húmeda.

Te vuelvo a preguntar—dijo Dawn con una sonrisa pervertida—quieres tener sexo conmigo?—

Ash estaba atrapado. Había caído en la seducción de Dawn. Solo asintió con la cabeza—si… si quiero—con eso concluyó

Dawn sonrió y se levantó de la cama—que bien—dijo al acercarse a Ash para besarlo. Ash correspondió el beso esta vez, pero también comenzó a tocar suavemente el cuerpo de Dawn, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de felicidad.

Al romper el beso, Dawn dijo—pero ahora no Ash—

Por qué no? Por qué esperar a la noche?—preguntó Ash. Ya había caído en la idea de tener relaciones con su amiga

Dawn sonrió—siempre me he imaginado que mi primera vez sea en una habitación de hotel durante una noche de Luna llena—dijo tiernamente

Ash sonrió y luego abrazó a Dawn—si así lo quieres? Así será—dijo para luego volverla a besar

/


	2. Chapter 2

**_2° Capitulo: Oral_**

El joven entrenador y la joven coordinadora estaban en el mismo claro donde Ash estuvo entrenando esa mañana, iban a almorzar a gusto. Habían extendido una gran manta sobre el césped. Dawn llevaba consigo una canasta donde guardada los alimentos que consumirían. En efecto la pareja iba a tener un "picnic"

Qué bonito es este lugar. Es perfecto para comer a gusto— dijo Dawn mientras miraba a su alrededor

Si, si, muy bonito. Pero más bonito es lo que hay dentro de esa cesta— decía Ash quien ya estaba sentado en el suelo esperando con ansias el poder comer

Dawn miró a Ash un tanto fastidiada por su desesperación, pero luego sonrió con un poco de malicia y perversión. La chica se puso de rodillas en el suelo y rápidamente se acercó al oído del entrenador—más bonito es lo que tengo debajo de la falda—luego de eso se separó

Ash se sonrojo demasiado al oír a su amiga coordinadora, comenzó, comenzó a sentir que su miembro se endurecía dentro de sus pantalones, sólo fue necesario el imaginarse la parte más íntima de la chica

La coordinará sonrió inocentemente, disfrutaba el hacer sonrojar a su amigo de Kanto—Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas—decía alegremente

Ash se cruzó de brazos— más lindo me vería con un pastel en la boca— decía algo fastidiado

Dawn volvió a sonreír— o con mis tetas en tu boca—

Ash se tapó sus oídos y agitó su cabeza con ferocidad— cállate y dame de comer!—

La coordinadora volvió a reír.

Sólo abre la cesta— dijo Ash un poco enojado

Dawn paro de reír un momento— y si me abro de...

SÓLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!— grito Ash furioso por el comportamiento de Dawn, la chica se espantó por la reacción del entrenador. Ash tomó la cesta— dame eso. Me muero de hambre— dijo mientras metía la mano en la cesta.

El joven esperaba tocar algo blando como un emparedado, pero se sorprendió al tocar algo duro y redondo— que es esto?— dijo sorprendido. Volteó a ver a Dawn quien estaba riendo traviesamente. Ash saco lo que tocaba, era una manzana. No le dio tanta importancia, pero luego se sorprendió cuando abrió toda la cesta, en su interior no había nada más que fruta fresca—Pero... Y las tortas! Dónde está mi comida!— dijo confundido y furioso a la vez

Dawn no paraba de reírse— esa es tu comida— esa frase sorprendió al chico— hoy no comerás nada de carne, solamente fruta—dijo mientras tomaba una manzana para comerla

Ash no entendía por qué tenía que comer eso en lugar de un suculento emparedado— bueno, dime que te hecho como para que me hagas esto. YO NO PUEDO VIVIR DE ENSALADA! NECESITO CARNE—

Dawn seguía comiendo su manzana tranquila a pesar que Ash le estaba gritando. La chica no paró de comer la manzana aun cuando Ash la miraba con una cara de asesino, fue cuando acabó la fruta que se dispuso a hablar— tranquilo. Es necesario para mí que comas fruta—

Ash estaba confundido, no sabía por qué era importante que él comiera solamente fruta— explícate, quieres?—

Dawn terminó de comer la manzana— dicen que el semen de los chicos sabe bien si sólo comes fruta—

Ash se espantó apenas oyó a su amiga decir eso— pero que dices!— dijo exaltado

Dicen que el semen del hombre sabe amargo si comes solamente carne y esas cosas. Pero también dicen que si comes fruta sabrá dulce—seguía Dawn mientras tomaba otra fruta diferente

Ash se puso un poco pálido por el conocimiento de Dawn sobre esas cosas tan íntimas— es en este punto que ya no sé si estoy viajando con una linda coordinadora o con una pervertida—decía mientras miraba raro a su amiga

Dawn sonrió antes de volver a darle un mordisco a su fruta— me gusta tu cara de tonto cuando te pones nervioso cuando te digo cosas pervertidas— dijo con un pedazo de fruta en la boca mientras hacia una expresión de burla en su rostro

Ash se sentía un poco frustrado por el comportamiento perverso y burlador de su amiga. Él quería seguirle su juego y jugarle la misma broma, pero solo le pasó por la mente una sola idea para desquitarse.

Dawn seguía riendo, Ash aprovechó esto para tomar un plátano y pelarlo con rapidez— "_Ya Veremos Quien Ríe Ahora"_— pensó para sí mismo. Cuando terminó de pelar el plátano, aprovechó que Dawn seguía riendo para meter con agilidad el plátano en la boca de la chica— si tanto lo querías, pues muéstramelo. Muéstrame como lo lamerías— dijo furioso y esbozando una gran sonrisa de perversión

Dawn quedó sorprendida por lo que Ash hizo y también por lo que le pedía; ella quedó pensativa por un breve momento, pero luego sonrió ya que decidió seguirle el juego a su amigo. Dawn cerró los ojos y luego tomó la fruta con ambas manos y suavemente comenzó moverlo dentro de su boca. Ash quedó sorprendido por las acciones de su amiga, él sentía que su excitación iba en aumento al ver que Dawn metía suavemente el plátano dentro de su boca y mordía con suavidad la punta.

Dawn abrió un ojo y veía a su amigo que estaba asombrado, pero ella prestaba mucha atención a su entrepierna, ella podía apreciar que su miembro ya se encontraba erecto. Ash siguió viendo mientras su mente comenzó a divagar, había perdido su concentración y sólo se dispuso a pensar en lo que su amiga coordinadora le haría esa noche. Pero, por qué esperar hasta la noche? Se volvió a preguntar. Ash sonrió, no por el simple hecho de ver a su amiga, sino porque le había surgido una nueva idea para divertirse.

Dawn terminó de comer el plátano que Ash le había dado— estuvo rico— dijo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa

Así dirás después de haberme probado— dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa que representaba perversión. Al parecer estaba dejando que la lujuria se apoderada de él

Dawn se sonrojo por el comentario de su amigo entrenador, pero luego cayó en la idea de que Ash estaba aceptando su lado pervertido. Se sonrojo y desvío la mirada un poco— de eso puedes estar seguro— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Ash sacó de la cesta otro plátano— quieres más?— preguntó esperando a que Dawn le dijera que si

Dawn sonrió un poco más al escuchar esa proposición, ese era el Ash que ella quería ver esa misma noche— tu sabes que si— dijo tratando de tomar la fruta entre sus manos

Ash alejó el banano de la chica— esta vez te lo voy a dar yo— dijo sorprendiendo a la chica— abre la boca y cierra tus lindos ojos—

Dawn sonrió un de satisfacción, sabía que su amigo ya había caído en su juego. La chica hizo lo que Ash le pidió, estando de rodillas, cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca sacando su lengua levemente. Ash sonrió ya que su plan salió bien. Sin dudarlo, el chico se levantó, se acercó a Dawn y comenzó a abrir el cierre de su pantalón hasta sacar su miembro que se encontraba ya erecto gracias a las insinuaciones morbosas de Dawn. Ash agarró la cabeza de Dawn y rápidamente metió su miembro dentro de la boca de la chica.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que su amigo hiciera eso tan de repente, ella comenzó a notar que Ash cambiaba de poco en poco, estaba dejando salir su lado más perverso, lado que a ella le gustaba. Dawn decidió dejar que él continuara moviendo sus caderas y disfrutar del momento. Ash sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza de Dawn mientras metia y sacaba su miembro de su boca.

Ash estaba extasiado, era la primera vez que sentía placer en su miembro—Esto era lo que querías Dawn?—decía mientras su mente divagaba por la excitación, le gustaba sentir la humedad de la boca de Dawn_—"Si Así Se Siente Un Oral… Si Así Se Siente Su Boquita… Arceus, Como Se Sentirá Su…"—_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a que sintió un ligero dolor en su pene—Ah… Dawn¡—

Dawn había mordido levemente la cabeza del pene del chico, lo había hecho para captar su atención y para que él sintiera un poco más de placer. La chica logró zafarse del agarre de Ash y sacó el miembro de su boca—te estás divirtiendo?—dijo mientras tomaba el pene del chico con su mano izquierda—a mí me está gustando. Tiene un agradable sabor salado—

La chica volvió a meter el miembro de Ash dentro de su boca, esta vez comenzó a moverse con ferocidad y a succionarlo, logrando que el entrenador gimiera por el placer infundido. Ash sujetó la cabeza de Dawn para tomar el control nuevamente, pero la soltó después que Dawn lo volviera a morder pero un poco más fuerte.

Ash presionaba sus dientes para que no se escucharan sus gemidos, pero ya no podía resistirlo más, Dawn se movía con tanta ferocidad que Ash sentía que se debilitaba, pero no solo eso, sentía que pronto iba a correrse.

Dawn dejó de moverse, sacó el miembro de su boca y empezó a utilizar su lengua para jugar con la cabeza del pene de Ash—que te pasa Ash? Tu expresión es rara—decía mientras reía al ver la cara de Ash, quien hacia un gesto raro al tratar de resistir su excitación.

Ash presionaba sus dientes para que de su boca no saliera ningún gemido de placer—"_Dawn Es Virgen Pero… Lo Hace Tan Bien… Pareciera Que Estuvo Entrenando O…"_—pensaba el entrenador acerca de su amiga

Ash estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo, estaba a punto de correrse ya que Dawn se movía con ferocidad. El entrenador sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Dawn mientras se corría dentro de su boca liberando así todo su esperma y relajándose

Dawn por su parte estaba ahogándose por todo el semen que Ash la estaba obligando a tomar. Si bien era su intención hacer que Ash se corriera, no lo estaba disfrutando del todo.

Fueron diez segundos en los que Ash estuvo eyaculando, al terminar soltó la cabeza de Dawn y cayó al suelo un tanto exhausto—Arceus... no puedo creer… lo bien que se sintió—dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente. Dawn por su parte tocia ya que se había forzado a tragar el esperma del chico.

Cuando Ash calmó su respiración, sonrió perversamente y miró a la chica—eso era lo que querías, no? te gustó Dawn?—

No¡—Dijo la chica sorprendiendo al entrenador—sabia horrible, muy amargo. Te dije que comieras tu fruta¡ no era lo que esperaba—recriminaba mientras sacaba la lengua en un gesto de desagrado

Ash no sabía qué hacer, se sentía confundido y nervioso en ese momento. El chico volteó a ver la cesta de comida, la fruta que tenían era su única salvación—espera lo arreglaré—dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a comerse la fruta que habían llevado

Dawn rio levemente al ver como Ash comía dos manzanas a la vez con la intención de cambiar el saber de su semen y así ponerla feliz. La chica solo se acercó al entrenador y tomó una manzana para poder comerla a gusto y quitarse el mal sabor de la boca

/

Ash estaba dando la última mordida a su última manzana, ya había acabado con todas las frutas de la cesta, a excepción de un racimo de uvas que Dawn llevaba en la mano y que comía poco a poco.

Listo—dijo el chico mientras tragaba el último pedazo de manzana—ya me comí hasta la última fruta. Ya estás feliz?—preguntó Ash mientras veía a Dawn

No—dijo Dawn mientras comía una uva

Ash se sorprendió, creyó que el comer la fruta como ella le dijo la haría feliz—por qué? Qué no era lo que querías?—

Lo que quiero es probar tu semen dulce, y hasta que no lo pruebe no estaré feliz—continuaba la chica mientas fingía estar enojada con Ash

Ash se sonrojó al oír a su amiga, había olvidado que eso era lo que en verdad quería, había olvidado que ella era una pervertida (:v). El chico sonrió luego de unos segundos—si eso es lo que quieres—El joven entrenador se levantó y se acercó a la chica, rápidamente abrió el cierre de su pantalón y trató de sacar su miembro

Dawn sujetó la muñeca de su amigo antes que pudiera sacar su pene de su pantalón—Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó, ella seguía fingiendo enfado

Pues es lo que quieres, no?—Ash estaba un tanto confundido por lo que Dawn preguntaba

Por el momento no. Sabes que lo quiero pero en la noche, no quiero acabar con todas tus energías—decía la chica mientras cerraba la bragueta del entrenador

Ash se sentó al lado de Dawn un poco desilusionado. Dawn vio que el entrenador estaba cabizbajo pero era lo que quería, le gustaba jugar con él. La chica tomó una uva y se la mostró a Ash—quieres?—le ofreció

Ash lo pensó por un rato, iba a tomar la uva pero Dawn se lo impidió—Cierra los ojos y abre la boca—dijo la chica

Ash hizo caso, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca levemente. Dawn no perdió tiempo, acercó su rostro al de Ash, tomó la mejilla del chico con su mano y juntó sus labios en un profundo beso.

Ash no se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Dawn, él estaba feliz de que la chica estuviera besándolo, eso dignificaba que quizás no lo veía como un objeto que solo usara una vez, sino como algo más especial.

Dawn comenzó a empujar a Ash lentamente hasta que este se acostó de espaldas en el césped. El beso se prolongó por un par de minutos más. Al separarse Dawn le dijo a Ash—quieres otro?—preguntó seductoramente

Si—Dijo Ash mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y separaba sus labios

Dawn sonrió, ella volvió a besar a su amigo mientras este le correspondía. La chica estaba feliz, pues sus planes de seducir a Ash habían sido un éxito, ya todo estaba listo para la noche en que Dawn y Ash perdieran la virginidad juntos


	3. Chapter 3

**_3° Capitulo: Primera Vez _**

Dawn estaba saliendo de la ducha, eran las nueve de la noche y se estaba preparando para su gran momento—Ash no debe tardar en regresar. Le dije que a las diez empezábamos—decía mientras se secaba el cabello.

La chica se miró al espejo, estaba apreciando su delicado cuerpo desnudo—si no fuera porque es políticamente incorrecto, yo también estaría enamorada de mi—dijo mientras reía. Dawn era un tanto presumida con respecto a su belleza,

La chica tomó de un gancho su bata rosada que usaba siempre después que se bañaba, se cubrió y salió del baño.

Ya todo estaba listo en su habitación de hotel, las camas estaba unidas como Dawn las había acomodado; el aire acondicionado estaba encendido para el estar siempre frescos; solo faltaban unas ultimas cosas para que su noche fuera muy especial, cosas pequeñas realmente pero con mucho poder y mucha importancia.

Dawn cogió su mochila y de allí sacó una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas, las venia tomando todos los días desde hacía un mes, antes de iniciar su viaje, ella sabía que así habían menos probabilidades de un embarazo prematuro. Además, de eso, también sacó un frasquito pequeño que contenía un energizante masculino para asegurar la erección de Ash (En Pocas Palabras era una especie de viagra bebible), la chica sonrió pues ese frasco era el pase para su felicidad extrema

/

Ash, por su parte, se encontraba en el lobby del hotel caminando de lado a lado frente al ascensor del hotel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba pensando firmemente en la decisión que tomó. El chico no estaba bastante seguro si debería subir y tener su primera relación sexual con su amiga y al parecer nueva novia, ahora lo único que quería era saber si hacia lo correcto

Quizá deba hablarlo mejor con ella… de que hablo eso es ridículo, ella ya tomo su decisión y parece que no tengo segunda opción—se decía desilusionándose un poco—mierda, estoy condenado a cogerla y ya no hay marcha atrás—se decía con mucha resignación mientras se revolvía el cabello

Ash abrió el ascensor, iba a subir pero una idea llegó a su cabeza—lo tengo¡ y si solo me largo¡—se dijo creyendo que tenía una gran idea—seguir con mi viaje solo. Luego puedo conseguir a otra linda chica que no quiera solo sexo—decía mientras se daba la vuelta alegre.

El chico se disponía a irse, pero algo se lo impidió, nuevamente su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que pudiera pasar—pero… y que tal si se consigue a otro tipo que represente una amenaza. Qué tal si le entrega su preciada virginidad a un infeliz que solo quiera jugar con ella y no la respete. Qué tal si se entrega a ese Paul¡—decía cada vez más alterado—solo yo puedo tratarla como se merece¡ SOLO YO DEBO TOMAR SU VIRGINIDAD—gritó olvidando que todo el mundo en el lobby lo estaba escuchando.

Ash, al darse cuenta de lo que gritó se avergonzó demasiado, a su alrededor habían chicas sonrojadas, chicos riéndose y padres con sus hijos e hijas que lo miraban seriamente desaprobando su "calentura adolescente". Ash solo se subió al ascensor sin decir nada, quería que el ascensor lo llevara rápido a su habitación antes de seguir pasando más vergüenzas—vamos. Rápido, rápido¡ si no subes por lo menos que me trague la tierra—decía al ver que el ascensor no cerraba sus puertas y menos que subía

Disculpe joven—dijo el recepcionista al ver que Ash estaba desesperado por subir—pero el ascensor está fuera de servicio temporalmente, la única forma de subir es por las escaleras—

Ash seguía apenándose por su alteración, esa situación del sexo con Dawn lo tenía bastante nervioso. Ash solo salió rápidamente del elevador y subió las escaleras a paso rápido esperando a que Dawn no le dijera nada por la tardanza

/

Ash llegó al doceavo piso, donde estaba su habitación. El chico se había cansado después de haber subido tantas escaleras en un solo rato. El chico estaba un tanto jadeante y un poco sudado—joder, debo hacer más ejercicio, ya no puedo subir ni unas simples escaleras—nuevamente, le llegó a la mente algo que creyó que era una buena idea—lo tengo¡ le diré a Dawn que estoy agotado, así lo podre aplazar—

Ash se acercó a su habitación con la intención de utilizar ese último plan, pero en la puerta se encontró en el suelo un frasquito que contenía un líquido extraño, debajo del frasco había una nota que citaba "Bébetelo Todo… Con Cariño Dawn"

Ash estaba un poco confundido pero decidió hacer caso a la nota, poco a poco fue tomándose el contenido de la botella hasta dejarlo vacío. Después de haber consumido el líquido del frasco, estaba listo para ver a Dawn. Vaciló un poco pero al final jaló la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Al abrir la puerta, Dawn estaba frente a él llevando puesto un negligé rosado que se transparentaba, dejando ver sus pechos en desarrollo y sus bragas blancas. Ash estaba completamente sonrojado puesto que nunca antes había visto a una chica vestida de esa forma, y menos a una de sus compañeras de viaje.

Estás listo Ash?—preguntó Dawn mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico. Con cada paso que ella daba Ash retrocedía puesto que estaba muy nervioso

Ah… sobre eso Dawn…—dijo Ash nerviosamente

Ash retrocedió mucho hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, Dawn lo tenía acorralado. Dawn acercó su rostro al de Ash y le planto un beso en la boca para iniciar y para que Ash se relajara.

Al sentir los labios de Dawn, Ash decidió relajar su cuerpo y correspondió al beso, pronto fue abrazando a la chica suavemente. Ash sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba de poco a poco y que ese calor se iba acumulando en su entrepierna. Sentía como su erección se iba haciendo cada vez más grande conforme tocaba a la chica.

Luego de casi dos minutos se separaron, fueron pocas las veces que se habían besado ese día pero ambos sabían que ese beso fue el más profundo que se hayan dado en las últimas horas. Dawn tomó la polera de Ash y se la quitó, luego Ash se fue quitando su camisa blanca rápidamente. Dawn se quedó unos segundos mirando el torso desnudo de su amigo, luego rio levemente—jeje… justo como me lo imaginaba—ella nunca antes había visto a un chico semidesnudo.

Ash volvió a acercarse para besar a Dawn. Esta vez la chica comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda del chico mientras disfrutaba de sus labios. Ash decidió corresponder a las caricias de la chica, pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de Dawn hasta llegar a su trasero, allí comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en ella, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba que la tocara, sabía que eso la excitaba más y eso era lo que quería

Dawn se separó nuevamente—puedo comenzar?—preguntó tiernamente cautivando a Ash

Ash ya estaba excitado, decirle que no sería un sacrilegio para él y para ella—hazlo… quiero que lo hagas ya—

Dawn sonrió, sin dudarlo se agachó y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del entrenador hasta quitárselos por completo. Ella se quedó viendo el bulto que se había formado en los calzoncillos de Ash—"yes¡ funcionó¡"—pensó. Ella comenzó a acariciar el pene de Ash por encima de su calzoncillo—ya se siente muy duro Ash, de seguro ya quiere salir—vacilaba mientras mordía suavemente el bulto

Ash ya no aguantaba la erección, su miembro estaba tan excitado que comenzaba a dolerle—Dawn por favor—pidió—deja de jugar y sácalo… ya no lo aguanto. Necesito que…—

Dawn rio levemente por la petición de Ash, rápidamente comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Ash. La chica sonrió y se sonrojó al ver el miembro de Ash ya erecto y palpitante, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta—hola amiguito—dijo mientras tocaba la punta con su dedo—hoy vas a hacerme muy feliz—

Ash se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que Dawn decía—hey¡ no le hables¡—

Dawn sonrió. La chica agarró el pene con una mano y comenzó a meterlo lentamente en su boca. Ash comenzó a gemir al sentir la calidez de la boca de Dawn, la forma en que lo hacía era incluso mejor a como lo había hecho en la mañana—se siente muy bien… me gusta como tu lengua juega con la punta…—decía extasiado. Estaba hablando sin pensar, su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar con claridad.

De vez en cuando, Dawn sacaba el miembro de su boca y usaba sus dedos para jugar con la punta, provocando que algo del presemen saliera de él—jeje... como te dije Ash… voy a chupártelo todo hasta que no quede ninguna gota—decía mientras se quitaba la ropa que le quedaba. Sus dedos de la mano derecha pasaron a su entrepierna, ella igual estaba excitada, y prefería usar sus dedos para relajar su entrada antes que fuera penetrada por Ash

Ash no resistía más, en cualquier momento iba a correrse gracias a la boca de Dawn. La chica notó la cara de Ash, sabía que eyacularía si seguía, así que sacó el pene de Ash de su boca dejando un rastro de saliva entre su boca y el miembro. Ash se sorprendió cuando Dawn se detuvo—por qué te detienes? Qué… ya no te gustó?—preguntó preocupado que la chica se estuviera arrepintiendo

Dawn sonrió al notar la preocupación de su amigo, ella no dijo nada y se levantó. Ella tomó las manos de Ash y las dirigió a sus pechos—te gustan?—

Ash quedó maravillado, Dawn quería que él tomara el control o al menos eso parecía. Él solo comenzó a masajear suavemente los pechos de su amiga, ella solo le sonreía y se sonrojaba—has con mi cuerpo lo que quieras—dijo Dawn mientras agarraba suavemente el pene de Ash con una mano y lo masturbaba—siempre y cuando me dejes hacer lo que quiera con esto—

Ash metió uno de los senos de Dawn en su boca y comenzó a lamer su pezón con su lengua suavemente. Dawn sentía que sus pezones se habían endurecido, la lengua de Ash le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo—te gustan?—preguntó seductoramente mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Ash—eres mejor de lo que creía. No solo provocas placer en mis senos, sino que también en mi intimidad. Siento como me estoy mojando allá abajo… mi cuerpo pide más—

Ash recostó a Dawn en la cama con suavidad y siguió lamiendo sus pechos mientras que pasaba su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de la coordinadora. Con un dedo comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Dawn con suavidad, luego metió su dedo índice lentamente y comenzó a moverlo dentro de la chica

Dawn se estremeció apenas Ash metió su dedo—eso es todo?...—dijo mientras soltaba unos pequeños gemidos—yo quiero más… eso puedo hacerlo yo solita…—su cuerpo estaba calentándose y su entrepierna soltaba más de sus jugos

Ash soltó el seno de Dawn y se acercó a su rostro. Se miraron por tres segundos y luego se besaron con suavidad, Ash estaba actuando por instinto, había desconectado su cerebro ahora su cuerpo respondía solo. El chico metió un segundo dedo en la vagina de Dawn provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido—eso es… muévelos… muévelos más rápido…—pedía excitada—haz que me corra con tus dedos—

Ash comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos con mucha rapidez, haciendo que Dawn gimiera bastante. El chico sonreía al oír los gemidos de Dawn, así que comenzó a pellizcar suavemente el clítoris de la chica para que sintiera más placer.

Ya viene¡ ya viene¡ me voy a correr solo con tus dedos—decía Dawn agitada mientras encorvaba la espalda y agarraba la sabana con fuerza. Dawn se corrió llenando la mano de Ash con su orgasmo. La chica respiraba pesadamente—tonto… eres un tonto… solo fueron unos minutos… y me corrí mucho… mucho más que si lo hubiera hecho yo sola…que más puedes hacer?—

Ash sacó sus dedos de la intimidad de Dawn y tocó los labios d Dawn con uno de ellos—te mostraré lo que te hare, gritaras mi nombre toda la noche y al acabar rogaras por más—con eso metió su dedo en la boca de la chica para que lo lamiera

Cuando Dawn sintió su respiración normal, Ash se puso frente a ella y separó las piernas de la chica permitiéndose ver su entrada completamente lubricada—tu vagina se ve tan buena como tú. Vas a estar muy apretada

Jeje—rio Dawn mientras miraba pícaramente a Ash—pervertido… te gusta ver, verdad? Eres un pervertido

El entrenador tomó las caderas de la chica y las levantó hacia la altura de su pecho. Dawn quedó sorprendida y sonrojada—en… en verdad lo harás?—preguntó pero sin recibir respuesta. Ash agachó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la intimidad de Dawn, luego sacó su lengua y comenzó a meterla.

Dawn dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte—tonto… no era necesario… tonto pervertido…—ella no se lo había pedido, pero estaba feliz de que Ash tomara iniciativa y se tomara enserio su papel, no estaba lejos de cumplir su fantasía de ser desvirginada

Dawn jugó un poco con los labios superiores de Dawn, ella gemia pero eran gemidos suaves, Ash quería que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes. El entrenador usó su lengua para acariciar el clítoris de la chica provocando un estremecimiento en ella

Luego de casi 5 minutos, Ash alejó su rostro de la entrepierna de Dawn y bajó sus caderas. Tomó su virilidad y la colocó en la entrada, lentamente fue introduciendo su pene hasta que se topó con el himen de la chica

Hazlo rápido… deja de pensarlo y hazme mujer de una vez¡—rogó la coordinadora

Ash no titubeó y empujó con fuerza hasta romper el himen de la chica, haciendo que esta soltara un fuerte grito. Ash permaneció quieto por un par de minutos para que Dawn se acostumbrara a tener su miembro dentro de ella. Dawn quería hablarle pero sintió que la voz se le quebraba, le dolió mucho pero sabía que era normal en su primera vez

Ash acarició el rostro de Dawn, ella lo vio y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar. Ash movió su miembro hacia fuera para luego volverlo a meter lentamente, tenía que tener un movimiento suave para que Dawn se acostumbrara y dejara de sentir dolor

Dawn tenía los ojos cerrados, gemía al sentir que el pene de Ash se movía dentro de ella, pero el movimiento lento la estaba desesperando—más… más rápido… no te compadezcas de mi hazlo tan rápido como quieras—

Ash sonrió al oírla, comenzó a moverse más rápido pero seguía con suavidad

Si… así… ese ritmo está bien… me gusta…—decía Dawn entre gemidos—ya no duele tanto… ya me siento capaz de soportarte…—

Ash disfrutaba ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Dawn—eres más hermosa sonrojada… debería hacértelo más seguido para verte así—

Dawn se sentía avergonzada por lo que Ash dijo, no sabía que él podía ser tan perverso como ella. Ella lo miró y notó que su mirada estaba fijada en sus pechos, Ash se divertía al ver sus pechos en desarrollo rebotar con el movimiento de sus caderas. Dawn no quería quedarse atrás, ella también quería tener su propio entretenimiento.

La chica puso una mano en el pecho de Ash acariciándolo suavemente—lo sabía—dijo en voz alta—eras el indicado… todo este tiempo esperando… y lo encontré sin problemas…—ella tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ash—los sueños si se hacen realidad… mi sueño se hace realidad—dijo mientras acercaba el rostro de Ash y lo besaba con ferocidad

Dawn abrazó a Ash mientras seguía besándolo, el chico no paraba su movimiento de caderas, cada vez iba más rápido. Dawn puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ash—me vengo… me vendré otra vez—

Yo también…—dijo Ash—también me vendré… estás muy apretada me voy a venir dentro de ti—con eso ultimo eyaculó al mismo tiempo que Dawn

Los chicos siguieron juntos durante unos segundos mientras recuperaban la respiración, era su segunda venida en un día pero les había resultado muy satisfactoria

Ash se separó de Dawn y se puso de pie frente a ella. Dawn levantó su torso apoyando sus codos en la cama para poder ver a Ash. El entrenador tomó su miembro y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo haciendo que se endureciera nuevamente. Dawn miraba con lujuria como la erección de su amigo volvía a crecer—si lo mueves, mi cuerpo comenzara a quererlo—

Ash sonrió—esa es la intención pequeña—volteó a mirar la entrepierna de Dawn—veo que ya estás húmeda otra vez—

Dawn se movió y se colocó en cuatro cerca de la erección de Ash, lentamente movía las caderas de un lado a otro para excitar a su amigo—que esperas, mételo¡ lo quiero otra vez dentro—

Ash movió sus caderas e introdujo de nueva cuenta su miembro dentro del útero de Dawn. La chica sacó la lengua de satisfacción al sentir el pene de Ash dentro de ella nuevamente—sí, sí¡ esto es lo que quiero… lo adoro, adoro tu pene dentro de mi…—

Ash sujetó con fuerza el trasero de Dawn y comenzó a empujar su miembro dentro de ella con fuerza

Más¡ hazlo más¡ empuja más fuerte¡ haz que me parta en dos¡—le gritaba la chica

Dawn volteó la cabeza y vio que a un lado de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero donde podía ver todo su cuerpo de perfil—mírame… estoy feliz… mi cuerpo está feliz… hazlo más duro… penétrame con más fuerza—

Ash estaba impresionado por todo lo que pedía su chica, ella le permitiría hacer con su cuerpo lo que él quisiera y eso lo encantaba. El chico tímido que no sabía que hacer se había esfumado, ahora solo quedaba la parte pervertida de Ash, le daría rienda suelta a sus instintos y no iba a detenerse hasta quedar inconsciente. Iba a aprovechar al máximo esa noche y todo se lo agradecería a Dawn

/

2:00 AM

Dawn estaba con la mirada en el techo, su respiración era muy pesada; al lado suyo estaba Ash boca abajo, al igual que ella su respiración era pesada—ya no más… te di todo lo que pude dar… si vuelvo a sentir una mamada más voy a morir—decía exageradamente

Dawn no había prestado atención al chico, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos—fue… fantástico… fue mejor de lo que esperaba… estoy llena de ti. Estoy satisfecha por esta noche—

Yo por esta noche y quizá toda la semana—dijo Ash en tono de broma—tu cuerpo es excelente Dawn. Tus gemidos solo me incitaban a penetrarte más y con más fuerza… fuer fantástico pero debo dormir…—

Si… yo también… mañana amaneceré con un ligero dolor, pero valió la pena—respondió la chica

Ash levantó la sabana y los cubrió a ambos. Dawn se acercó a Ash para dormir a su lado—cuando despierte, lo primero que quiero es verte a ti—dijo mientras le daba un pequeño pero significativo beso al chico

Ash no supo que decir, solo correspondió al beso y luego vio a Dawn acurrucándose junto a él, esperando a que ella se durmiera—es fantástica—con eso dicho cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido


	4. Chapter 4

**_4° Capitulo: Te Quedó Claro?_**

El sol salía por el horizonte, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer en Ciudad Jubileo. Los rayos del astro rey entraban por la ventana e iluminaban el rostro de la dulce coordinadora novata. Dawn comenzó a despertar al sentir los rayos del sol, ella abrió los ojos lentamente como le era de costumbre.

Dawn se movió un poco solo para sentir algo, o más bien a alguien, que estaba junto a su cuerpo desnudo. La chica abrió bien los ojos y notó que Ash seguía a su lado, desnudo y exhausto tal como en la noche anterior. La chica sonrió al notar que tenía sus brazos alrededor del chico, abrazándolo tiernamente, así se la había pasado toda la noche involuntariamente.

La chica de pueblo Hojas Gemelas se acercó al rostro del chico y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella no sabia porque lo hacia precisamente, solo le nació el hacerlo puesto que nunca antes había estado así con un chico. Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo, su cabello estaba alborotado por la actividad de la noche anterior, así que esta vez no le sorprendió. Se cercioró que Ash no estuviera despierto para que no la viera así, luego tomó el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello hasta dejarlo liso como siempre

Al terminar de cepillarse el cabello, ella sonrió a su reflejo, pero en el espejo vio que la ropa del chico estaba tirada en el suelo. Dawn se acercó a la ropa para recogerla, pero al tomarle, presintió el aroma del perfume que el chico siempre usaba—huele…—dijo mientras volvía a olfatear—huele rico… como a mi me gusta—

Dawn no lo pensó ni una sola vez, ella se colocó encima la camisa de Ash para sentir como era la ropa de un chico. Las mangas eran grandes para ella, su brazo era la mitad del hueco de la manga—wow—dijo asombrada y un poco ruborizada—no lo había notado antes, pero Ash tiene más músculos de lo que aparenta, solo que los oculta debajo de su ropa… tengo el placer de ver esos músculos cada que quiera—

La coordinadora vio que más adelante estaba tirada la gorra del chico, sin dudarlo la tomó y luego se dirigió de nuevo al espejo. Frente al espejo, Dawn se colocó la gorra del chico de Kanto, y luego hizo la señal de la paz tal y como acostumbra Ash

Es el mejor cosplay de mi que he visto hasta ahora—era Ash quien ya había despertado pero seguía recostado en la cama. Dawn volteo a ver a su "amante de media noche," estaba apenada porque le había visto usando su ropa—claro… te faltan los pantalones, pero prefiero verte sin ellos—dijo Ash mientras sonreia

Dawn quedó sonrojada, había olvidado que Ash podía ser un pervertido si quisiese, pero sonrió porque eso era lo que le gustaba, la nueva forma del chico. La coordinadora se acercó a Ash, le tomó de los hombros y acerco su rostro al de él, deteniéndolo a un par de centímetros de distancia—te gusto lo de anoche?—preguntó con voz seductora

Ash tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el beso de la chica—si…—fue lo único que dijo

Te gustaría repetirlo?... siempre?—volvió a decir Dawn con el mismo tono de voz

Si…—volvió a decir el entrenador impacientándose por no recibir lo que quería

Pues… tendrás que cumplir mis condiciones—Dawn se separó bruscamente de Ash, sorprendiendo al chico de Kanto

Condiciones?—dijo Ash algo confundido por la repentina acción de la chica

Dawn puso su pie en el pecho de Ash, y lentamente comenzó a empujarlo hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la cama—sí, mis condiciones para que esto funcione—dijo con las manos en la cintura y algo seria

Ash no sabía a qué condiciones se refería, aunque la verdad no sabía a que se refería

En primera—dijo la chica mientras le mostraba un dedo—a partir de ahora seremos solo "amigos del sexo;" nada de pareja, nada de novios, nada¡—

Ash se sorprendió, él creía que después de esa noche su relación iba a ir para algo más sentimental, no simplemente quedar como "amigos del sexo"—pero porque?—

Dawn se cruzó de brazos—simplemente no quiero que me relacionen con alguien por ahora… no me gustaría ser conocida como la novia de Ash o crearme rivalidades sin querer solo porque soy tu pareja; y mucho menos quiero ser conocida como la puta con la que coges todas las noches… entendido—

Ash casi no lo comprendía, pero en cierta forma creyó que tenía razón, a ella no le gustaría hacerse fama solo por ser su pareja—está bien… entiendo eso—dijo pero no muy convencido, es más parecía un poco desilusionado

Ella levanto dos dedos esta ves—numero dos… nada de cursilerías, ni arrumacos ni mucho menos besos en público. Si quieres regalarme algo o darme un beso debe ser cuando estemos completamente solos—ante esto Ash solo asintió—y por último, solo quiero que…—hizo una pausa prolongada, pues no sabía si lo que iba a decir seria lo correcto—quiero que no te enamores…

Ash quedó completamente sorprendido, ella le estaba pidiendo que no se enamorara? Ella creía que él llegaría a enamorarse de ella por el hecho de que se acostarían durante todas las noches? Esa última petición se le hacía rara—pero… porque no?—pregunto anonadado

Dawn desvió la mirada mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo—no quiero… no quiero que te enamores de mí, eso es todo. El amor es algo muy complicado y a veces algo tonto—

Pero podríamos…—

Ash yo… cuando te pedí sexo, me dejé bien en claro que no me enamoraría de ti jamás, porque puede que arruine nuestra relación y no quiero distanciarme de ti. Por eso te pido que no te enamores porque no quiero que resultes herido; por favor entiéndelo—

Ash quedó en silencio un rato, meditando sobre la última petición, luego decidió hablar sin mirar a ver a Dawn—está bien… lo prometo—dijo sin muchos ánimos pues no sabía si eso era lo que quería

Dawn quedó en silencio un rato—…gracias…—luego se agachó para besar al entrenador, pero el beso fue distinto, no fue con pasión como en la noche anterior, sino que fue bastante frio, sin sentimiento alguno de alegría, solo era un beso de dos chicos confundidos pues no sabían que era lo que en verdad sentían entre ellos. El beso duró poco, al separarse, Dawn sintió que sobraba en la habitación, sentía que Ash quería quedarse solo para reflexionar acerca de lo que le había propuesto—iré… iré a ducharme…—

Dawn se quitó la ropa de Ash y la puso a un lado, luego entró al sanitario y cerró la puerta. Ash se quedó sobre la cama, tendido, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer—creo que está bien… no?—se decía a sí mismo—ella y yo solo somos amigos… no somos nada más que amigos del sexo… solo eso y nada más—trataba de reflexionar, pero le era difícil. Un mar de sentimientos estaba llegando a él, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, no solo por el simple hecho de haber tenido sexo con su compañera, sino porque durante el acto había desarrollado un cariño bastante especial hacia ella… pero era un cariño que debía desechar porque ella no lo quería

/

Ya era medio día, ya era hora que ambos amigos salieran de la ciudad para dirigirse a su siguiente destino, Ciudad Pirita. En el camino, Ash permaneció callado, con la cabeza baja y sin ver a Dawn, seguía estando confundido por aquella petición de evitar enamorarse de ella.

Dawn por su parte estaba detrás de él, preocupada que sus condiciones le hayan afectado, ella quería hablarle, pero sentía que no era lo ideal en ese momento. Lo que más le preocupaba era si eso podría afectar la pequeña amistad que tenían entre los dos—Ash…—dijo suavemente sin pensar en lo que hacia

Ash se demoró un poco en responder—que?—dijo en un tono muy seco y muy amargo

Dawn notó la amargura en la voz de Ash, ella se desanimó y bajó la cabeza—no… no es nada…—

Los dos adolescentes siguieron su camino por la ruta 203, sin decirse palabra alguna. Dawn guardaba su distancia de Ash para no molestarle, ella estaba detrás de él alejada casi dos metros; se sentía algo incomoda, por el simple hecho de no hablar con el entrenador, necesitaría hacer algo para saber si Ash aún se preocupaba por ella

_"__Que hago…"_—pensaba—"si no hago algo me volveré loca… él parece no tener intenciones de hablarme"—ella no estaba viendo por donde iba, no se fijó en la raíz que sobresalia en el camino—AY¡—gritó al tropezar con la raíz y caer al suelo

Ash fue sacado de su trance cuando oyó a Dawn gritar, el chico volteó y vio a la chica tirada en el suelo—Dawn¡—dijo mientras iba a ayudarla

Dawn se sonrojó al ver que Ash se acercaba, preocupado por saber que se pudo haber lastimado

Estás bien?—pregunto el entrenador mientras se agachaba para verla

Dawn no dijo nada, estaba admirada por ver la reacción del chico, ella sonrió internamente—"Podría ser mi oportunidad"—pensó con malicia para luego decir en voz alta—ay¡ mi tobillo… me duele—Dijo mientras se sujetaba el tobillo del pie derecho

Ashh trató de ayudar, trató de tomar el tobillo de la chica pero ella volvió a gritar de dolor—podrás continuar?—dijo sin saber que hacer

No creo…—Dawn trató de levantarse, pero al momento de apoyarse en su pie derecho, ella volvió a caer el suelo, pero Ash la sujetó antes que cayera por completo—no puedo Ash… tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que me recupere—

Ash suspiró, luego volteó a ver hacia el sol—ya han de ser como las 4:00 hrs de la tarde, y parece ser que aún falta para llegar a la puerta Pirita… y en tu estado jamás podríamos cruzarla antes que anochezca completamente—luego volteó a verla—será mejor que ponga las tiendas, nos quedaremos a dormir y luego nos iremos mañana a primera hora—dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Ash ayudó a Dawn a levantarse y la llevó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para que el sol no afectara su pálida piel. El entrenador tomó un par de vendas de su maleta y vendó la pierna de la chica (aunque ella no las necesitaba realmente) luego se fue a hacer las tiendas para dormir. Dawn, por su parte, estaba feliz de que Ash la atendiera tanto, demostraba que se preocupaba por ella y que su amistad aun podía salir a flote; así que lo único que hizo fue recostarse contra el árbol y esperar los mimos de su compañero.

/

Ya era de noche, Ash había metido a Dawn a su tienda para que durmiera y se levantara lo más temprano posible para continuar con su camino, luego él entró a su tienda con la ilusión de descansar.

El chico ce acostó y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a forma de almohada, luego cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

El sueño de Ash no duró demasiado, a los pocos minutos de haberse quedado dormido sintió algo cálido, húmedo y satisfactorio sobre su miembro viril. Ash abrió los ojos, valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver que en su entrepierna se encontraba Dawn lamiendo su miembro ya excitado

Dawn… tu…—no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpido por un ligero gemido que salió de su boca al sentir como Dawn mordía levemente la punta de su pene

Dawn sonrió con el miembro aun en su boca; ella no quiso perder más tiempo y se puso de pie, dejando ver que solo llevaba puesto su brasier y sus bragas—Te veías algo decaído en la mañana—la chica se quitó el sostén ágilmente, y luego comenzó a bajarse las pantaletas lentamente—así que decidí subirte los ánimos—

Ash se dio cuenta que lo del tobillo fracturado solo era una farsa, un invento por parte de la chica solo para llegar a esta situación. Dawn se agachó y se puso encima del entrenador, rozando su entrado con el pene del chico, luego besó a Ash. El chico de Kanto se sorprendió al recibir el beso, pero luego decidió corresponder mientras que su pene se hacía cada vez más grande.

Luego de casi dos minutos se separaron dejando una pequeña hilera de saliva que unía sus bocas. Dawn se separó de Ash y colocó su entrepierna sobre la de Ash, tomó el pene del chico con su mano y lentamente fue metiéndolo en su vagina hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista dl chico—ya entró…—dijo sonrojada y sonriendo—ya está dentro…

Dawn comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo de placer por sentir el miembro del chico dentro de ella. Ash seguía acostado, pero su mente no estaba centrada en el sexo con Dawn, estaba divagando—"esto no es por amor… esto es solo sexo… desde un principio fue así…"—seguía acomplejándose por la última petición de la chica—"es cierto… ella me solo me pidió sexo… nunca me pidió amor"—él no sabía, pero una pequeña furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él—"ella tiene razón solo debemos se amigos del sexo y nada más¡ para que necesito enamorarme si aun así la tengo todos los días para cogerla¡ de que me sirve el corazón si lo único que busca es mi pene—

El chico levantó su torso bruscamente, tomó la espalda de Dawn con ambos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, luego pegó su boca al ceno derecho de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo; la coordinadora estaba sorprendida al sentir el fuerte agarre del chico y como succionaba su pecho como si de un bebe hambriento se tratase, pero lejos de molestarse le encantaba que fuese así—"finalmente… ha comprendido"—pensó para sí misma

Ash se había excitado demasiado, al punto que terminó corriéndose dentro de la chica como en la noche anterior (Solo por si las moscas, Dawn usa anticonceptivos). Dawn dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir como el esperma del chico recorría todo su útero, llenándola por completo. La chica se tranquilizó y luego miró a Ash, él estaba sonriente; Dawn igual le sonrió y luego acercó su rostro para besarlo dulcemente.

El beso fue más duradero, Ash lo había profundizado pegando más el cuerpo de Dawn al suyo; el chic acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la coordinadora, bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, dejando una mano allí para acariciarlo y manosearlo a su gusto. Dawn se separó de Ash al sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno, estaba jadeante pero feliz al saber que Ash ya había tomado su papel enserio

Entonces…—comenzó a decir Ash—amigos del sexo?—

Dawn sonrió—amigos del sexo…—con eso volvió a besarlo, siendo ese beso la promesa de quedar como amigos para disfrutar de su sexualidad durante todo su viaje en Sinnoh


	5. Chapter 5

**_5° Capitulo: Anal_**

Nuestros amigos se encontraban en Ciudad Pirita, a medio día, Ash había ganado su primera medalla en el gimnasio esa misma mañana, y para Dawn no había una mejor forma de celebrar que una pequeña sección de sexo.

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde su primera vez, desde ese día lo había estado haciendo noche tras noche. Pero no habían tenido contacto sexual desde hacía ya cuatro días debido que a Dawn le había llegado el ciclo menstrual (uwu Días oscuros :v [sin ofender al público femenino]) por eso la chica estaba un poco urgida por hacerlo con Ash lo más pronto posible

Ambos estaban sobre la cama de una habitación de hotel, se encontraban desnudos y besándose apasionadamente. Ambos jugaban con sus lenguas para relajarse antes de la penetración de la chica.

¿Lista Dawn?—preguntó Ash al romper el beso

Sabes que si—dijo Dawn mientras se iba acostando en la cama.

Ash se acercó a Dawn para besarla nuevamente, al romper el beso se puso frente a ella y levantó las piernas de su novia hacia sus hombros. El chico comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Dawn con su pene, pues sabía que eso la excitaba y provocaba que relajara su cuerpo.

Ash metió lentamente la cabeza de su pene dentro de la vagina de la chica, iba a meter el resto pero algo pasó—¡espera!— dijo Dawn sorprendiendo a su "novio de media noche"

Ash estaba confundido, nunca antes Dawn lo había detenido y menos si ya tenía parte de su miembro dentro de ella—pasa algo Dawn? estoy haciéndolo mal?—

No. Todo va bien… pero podría ir mejor—dijo seductoramente

¿Eh?—Ash seguía confundiéndose gracias a la chica

Ash sacó su miembro de la entrada de Dawn, la chica rápidamente se dio la vuelta mostrándole su trasero al chico, ella sabía que eso lo excitaría más provocando que su erección siguiera palpitando. Dawn recostó su cabeza en la almohada, con su mano derecha cubrió su entrada vaginal y comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro—dime… ¿nunca has querido dármelo por allí atrás?—decía la chica con una sonrisa pervertida

Ash estaba conmocionado por lo atrevida que podía ser la chica, veía que poco a poco se iba desenvolviendo en el mundo de lo perverso—Dawn… te refieres a…

Dawn sonrió más al igual que su sonrojo iba en aumento—si… dime… ¿nunca te ha provocado mi trasero?—

Esa pregunta fue algo inmoral para Ash, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que no podía ocultar su erección que palpitó más al oír eso, y es que era cierto, el trasero de la chica era algo en lo que se había estado fijado demasiado desde que tenía esa clase de relación con ella—¿E-Estás segura Dawn?—

Claro que estoy segura, si te lo pido es porque quiero que lo hagas para mí—ella comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que el entrenador titubeaba de lo que harían

Ash ya no dijo nada, estaba medio a penado por su inseguridad de si hacerlo o no, pero al final decidió seguir a Dawn y hacer lo que ella le dijese. El chico tomó las nalgas de Dawn y las separó un poco para ver el orificio anal de la chica, su erección parecía haber crecido y seguía palpitando deseando entrar en el orificio de Dawn y ser apretado por sus paredes. Ash se levantó para acercar su miembro en el agujero de Dawn. La chica se estaba mordiendo los labios de felicidad al sentir las caricias del pene de Ash, dentro de poco sentiría el miembro dentro de su ano y creía que eso la alegraría

Ash inició metiendo la cabeza de su pene lentamente, iba sintiendo como iba entrando por el ano de la chica e iba siendo aplastado, el chico tenía una sensación algo agradable pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de la chica. Apenas sintió que el pene de Ash iba entrando, Dawn abrió los ojos a lo más que podía a la vez que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al sentir como su ano se ensanchaba pero provocándole dolor, como si aquella parte se estuviera rompiendo mientras Ash empujaba su pene dentro.

La chica se ponía cada vez más tensa mientras con cada segundo que pasaba, Ash iba lento porque no tenía experiencia en eso pero su miembro parecía crecer más dentro de la chica y eso le provocaba más dolor. Mientras más tensa se ponía más iba apretando los músculos de su ano y eso impedía que el miembro del chico pudiera entrar con facilidad

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la chica provocadas por el dolor que sentía allá atrás, no eran solo dos o tres lagrimitas, iban saliendo como si de un arrolito se tratase. Ash no había avanzado mucho, solo había logrado meter menos de la mitad de su pene en el ano de Dawn, pero eso fue suficiente para la chica que decidió ponerle fin a esa travesura—¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!—

Ash se detuvo en seco y sorprendido al oír a Dawn gritar, no era un grito de placer como estaba acostumbrado a oír, sino un grito de dolor y desesperación… de sufrimiento. El chico miro fijamente a la chica y se volvió dócil al verla llorar amargamente, no dijo nada solo se quedó viéndola adolorido igual por verla así

Detente… ya no la sigas metiendo que duele—decía la chica entre llanto y sollozo

Ash se quedó inmóvil viendo como su "novia" se derrumbaba en el llanto…

¡Que estas esperando! ¡SACALA!

Ash se espantó por la orden tan repentina de la chica, pero de inmediato le obedeció tomando sus caderas para apoyarse y sacar su pene pero esta vez sin cuidado

Dawn volvió a sentir dolor cuando Ash sacaba su miembro tan deprisa—ESPERA NO—volvió a gritar haciendo que el chico se detuviera algo espantado. Dawn respiraba agitadamente tratando de relajarse y aliviar el dolor—con cuidado… sácala con cuidado que en verdad duele mucho—

Ash asintió y con mucho cuidado sacó su miembro del orificio de Dawn. La chica se separó de Ash y trató de sentarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo comenzó a repetirse el mismo dolor que antes—¡AH!—gritó mientras levantaba un poco su cuerpo

Ash no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a la chica y abrazarla, y fue buena idea, la coordinadora abrazó a Ash con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su pecho para desahogarse como si fuese una niña abrazando a su padre después de una horrenda pesadilla… pero en este caso fue un sueño que terminó volviéndose pesadilla

/

Las horas pasaron, los chicos se encontraban desnudos y acostados sobre la cama, mas no estaban cansados, no habían tenido actividad desde ese fatídico intento en el que Dawn salió lastimada. Ella tenía la idea de que sería uno de los momentos más alegres de su relación con Ash pero termino siendo todo lo contrario.

Dawn estaba en la orilla de la cama, recostada boca abajo y con la cabeza volteada, estaba triste por lo sucedido y no quería ver a Ash por lo mismo. Ash estaba al otro lado de la cama, sentado y viendo la espalda de la chica, él también se encontraba algo triste porque sentía que fue su culpa al no tener el suficiente cuidado al tratarla

El entrenador puso su mano sobre el cabello de Dawn y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, ella no hacia ninguna clase gesto ni le hablaba. Al acariciarla Ash se puso más triste pues eso le confirmaba que si había sido culpa suya

Dawn…—dijo despacio a lo que no recibió ninguna respuesta. Ash dejó de acariciar el cabello de la chica y volteó la mirada melancólicamente—lo siento—dijo casi como un susurro, el chico se recostó volteando a ver al lado contrario, luego cerró los ojos y quedó dormido.

/

Al amanecer, Ash se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a la chica que tenía al lado pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí. Ash suspiró de la melancolía, temía a que la chica se hubiese ido después de aquella noche… mas no fue así. El chico oyó el cabello de la chica siendo cepillado una y otra vez, volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba el espejo de la habitación, y allí estaba ella ya vestida y dándole la espalda, concentrándose en el espejo y en su cabello como lo hacía siempre.

El chico quiso decirle algo, los buenos días o quizá algo para alegrarle la mañana, pero quería decirle algo para no sentirse tan mal después de lo de anoche. Pero no, prefirió quedarse callado para evitar las palabras que temía que dijera la chica… que lo mejor sería separarse

Dawn también permanecía callada, Ash no podía verlo pero ella estaba triste ya no por lo de la noche, sino porque el chico parecía culparse por ello y eso le dolía a ella. El saber que su amigo se sentía culpable por su culpa le lastimaba mucho.

Dawn terminó de cepillarse el cabello, dejó el cepillo en el tocador y luego dijo—perdóname tú a mí—

Ash se sorprendió por las palabras d Dawn, ¿ella era la que pedía perdón?...

—No fue culpa tuya. Nunca lo fue—prosiguió la chica—yo fui quien quería hacerlo, pero no me imagine que doliera tanto. Tu solo me hacías caso así que no sabías de las consecuencias de esto. Por eso no es culpa tuya. ¡Asi que ya deja de culparte que me duele verte sufrir por esto!—eso ultimo lo dijo casi llorando

Ash quedó sorprendido y a la vez confundido, al oír la voz de Dawn se podía notar que esta se quebraba un poco gracias al llanto que quería soltar nuevamente, pero para evitar esto Ash quiso hacer algo para compensarla.

El joven se levantó y se acercó hacia Dawn caminando lentamente, una vez que estuvo detrás de ella la abrazó por la cintura aun estando desnudo. Su pene pegó con el trasero de la chica haciendo que esta se espantara y se exaltara un poco al recordar el dolor que sintió aquella noche, pero luego comenzó a tranquilizarse y dejo que la abrazara ya sintió que Ash lo hacía de buena manera para alegrarla. Ella abrazó los brazos de Ash suavemente.

No se decían nada, no había nada que decir. Cualquier cosa que dijera Ash podría resultar inútil para tranquilizarla y demostrar que todo estaba bien, o al menos eso sentía, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla hasta que ambos se sintieran mejor.

/

¡Piplop usa Torbellino!—gritaba la chica peli azul

Dawn estaba en un campo al aire libre, entrenando junto a su pokemon pingüino. El pokemon hizo lo que su entrenadora le ordenó, levantando la cabeza y soltando un fuerte chorro d agua de su pico que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande hasta el punto de dar vueltas como un remolino en el aire.

En el mismo sitio pero sentado en el suelo estaba Ash, observando el entrenamiento de su "amante" en silencio. A la vez que observaba el entrenamiento pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y su relación con la mala coordinación de Dawn.

El torbellino de Piplop se deshizo cayendo toda el agua al suelo…

¡Mal! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!—decía la coordinadora con determinación y algo de enojo. Su pokemon le respondió con la misma aptitud de su entrenadora

En todo el día a Dawn no le habían salido sus estrategias para concursos, a pesar de haber practicado con anterioridad ahora no podía lograrlo, no parecía estar concentrada en ello. Ash estaba preocupado, tenía la idea que la mala coordinación de su amiga se debía a que su mente todavía estaba enfocada en el incidente de anoche. Su pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y que tanto le preocupaba a la chica si quedaron en no volverlo hacer para no lastimarla

¡Otra vez!—volvio a gritar mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie. El piplop estaba enojado porque su entrenadora no le dejaba descansar—¡Piplop!—dijo a la vez que lanzó un chorro de agua hacia la cara de Dawn empapándola toda

¡Porque hiciste eso!—grito la chica furiosa por la aptitud de su pokemon quien se puso renuente.

Ash suspiró al ver como Dawn iba a pelear con piplop, así que mejor se levantó y dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Dawn se percató de que Ash se estaba lleno del lugar—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó confundida

Ash no volteo a verla—regresaré al hotel a descansar un rato. Alcánzame cuando hayas terminado—dijo alejándose lentamente de allí dejando a la coordinadora confundida y empapada

/

Ash entró a su habitación de hotel que compartía con Dawn, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recostó sobre la cama mirando al techo y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. El joven suspiró mientras trataba de poner en orden su mente—¿tanto deseaba Dawn hacerlo por detrás?—se preguntaba

Ash no hallaba la razón de porque Dawn quiso hacerlo y porque se frustra porque no le salió como ella quiso, quería encontrar una respuesta y ayudarla pero su mente seguía en blanco. El entrenador se dio la vuelta y noto que Dawn había dejado su mochila en la habitación—la mochila de Dawn. Ella nunca me ha dejado verla… nunca—

Ash se levantó y recogió la mochila de la chica, la abrió y comenzó a husmear por dentro—lo que esperaba. Maquillaje, ropa, un espejo… su bracier y traje de baño—eso último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, seguía avergonzándose por cosas como esas a pesar de ver a Dawn desnuda casi a diario—¿Qué es esto?—se preguntó al ver una revista en lo más profundo de su maleta. El chico la sacó y se sorprendió al ver que en la portada había una actriz completamente desnuda y en una pose provocativa que fue una de las que uso Dawn en su primera vez

Ash se sonrojó y sintió como su miembro se ponía erecto al leer el encabezado, "Sexo anal, un placer que vale la pena intentar cientos de veces," fue allí cuando dio en el clavo, Ash pudo haber encontrado la razón de porque Dawn quería intentarlo anoche.

Ash se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a ojear la revista, su sonrojo en las mejillas se hacía cada vez más intenso conforme iba pasando las fotos de, no una, sino de varias actrices teniendo sexo anal o metiéndose dildos allí. Ash no paraba de ojear y no despegaba los ojos de las publicaciones, sentía como su pene iba creciendo cada vez más hasta el punto de dolerle por estar atrapado dentro de sus pantalones.

Ash ojeó hasta que se detuvo en una publicación en especial, "Como prepararse antes de tener sexo anal," y vio la fotografía de una chica en cuatro con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y cubriendo su entrepierna, la misma posición que uso Dawn la noche anterior.

Ash comenzó a leer pero ya no soportaba su erección que comenzaba a molestarle—basta… tendré que…—dijo mientras abría su bragueta y sacaba su miembro ya erecto

El chico miró apenado su propio pene que palpitaba ligeramente—diablos, es insoportable… no lo aguanto más…—dijo avergonzado de sí mismo, pero agradecía que nadie estuviera viéndolo

Ash agarró su miembro con su mano y lentamente comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, iniciando despacio para luego ir tomando intensidad para sentirlo más satisfactorio. El chico frotaba ligeramente el glande con las yemas de sus dedos soltando su líquido preseminal.

Ash soltaba ligeros gemidos a la vez que retorcía su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que se daba a sí mismo. Habían sido pocas las veces que se masturbaba ya que viajando no podía para no incomodar a sus antiguas compañeras, y desde que llego a Sinnoh prácticamente lo había dejado olvidado pues no lo necesitaba teniendo a Dawn para satisfacerlo casi a diario, pero a pesar de eso no podía negar que el masturbarse le dejaba satisfecho y "liberado" en algunas situaciones como esas.

Ash cayó de espaldas a la cama, cerró los ojos y esperaba a eyacular completamente sin importarle que mancharía las sabanas de su cama compartida. Con la mano izquierda sujetó firmemente el inicio de su pene mientras que su mano derecha seguía moviéndose alrededor del glande, no iba a tardar mucho para que se corriera.

Ash, ¿te sientes mejor?—Dawn entró a la habitación de repente sin haber tocado la puerta

En ese momento que entro la chica, Ash encorvó su espalda y levantó las caderas para que su pene eyacular libremente, esparciendo todo su esperma en las sabanas y parte de sus ropas. Ash se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos y respirando pesado, luego volteó a un lado y se avergonzó cuando vio a Dawn de pie junto a la puerta viéndolo algo extrañada y espantada

Ash levantó su torso sentándose a la orilla nuevamente, se quitó la gorra y cubrió su entrepierna con ella—espera Dawn, no es lo que parece—dijo nerviosamente

Dawn cerró la puerta detrás de ella—eres un demente Ash. ¿Por qué haces eso? Eso no es de Arceus—dijo sarcásticamente mientras se iba acercando con un rubor en sus mejillas

Ash desvió la mirada apenado—bueno… es que yo—dijo apenado

Dawn se puso enfrente de Ash, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama y pegando su rostro a centímetros del de Ash—tu solito no puedes hacer manosearte… para eso déjamelo a mí—con eso besó al entrenador y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama

/

Los minutos pasaron, Ash había colocado a Dawn en cuatro en ese momento, la chica se sostenía del cabezal de la cama mientras gemía de placer por la "atención" que Ash le daba a su intimidad. Ash por su parte estaba con los ojos cerrados, sumergido en un mundo de placer y pensamientos confusos

"Ella quiere hacerlo… ella quiere hacerlo"—se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza. El joven hizo un último movimiento de sus caderas con fuerza, metiendo todo su pene dentro del útero de Dawn hasta que prácticamente desapareciera de la vista, golpeando fuertemente el interior de la chica por una última vez logrando que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo. El semen de Ash y el orgasmo de Dawn se juntaron y se combinaron dentro del vientre de la chica

Dawn gritó mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una gran sonrisa, luego recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada dejando sus caderas levantadas frente a Ash, dejando ver como su orgasmo combinado con el esperma del chico salían de su vagina lentamente como si se tratase de la miel que resbalaba de los arboles cuando se les untaba. Ella estaba respirando profundamente, estaba satisfecha por ese dia, había agarrado a Ash en el momento justo para ella

Ash por su parte abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vio el trasero de Dawn a merced suyo—"esa pose"—se dijo en su mente—"es la misma pose"—en como Dawn estaba acomodada era la misma pose que hizo el dia anterior para señalarle a Ash que quería sexo anal, siendo la misma pose que vio en aquella revista que tanto le excito—"ella quiere hacerlo… quiere que le dé"—

Ash sujetó las caderas de Dawn con fuerza y rapidez, luego separó sus glúteos dejando ver su orificio anal que se estiraba poquito.

Espera… ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Dawn algo espantada

Ash no dio explicación, solo acercó su pene y sin previo aviso metió la cabeza de este dentro del recto de Dawn. Lo metió rápido y sin haber tenido cuidado como la otra vez

¡NO! ¡DETENTE!—gritó la chica al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor, pero esta vez fue más insoportable porque Ash no fue cuidadoso y estiró sus paredes con brusquedad. La chica intentó levantar su cabeza pero el entrenador la sujetó y la sostuvo contra la cama con una sola mano—¡SUELTAME!—

El entrenador ya no oía ni pensaba en los gritos de la chica, ahora parecía una bestia que actuaba por instinto. Ash no tardó mucho, tomó fuerzas en sus caderas y empujó con fuerza su pene hasta que la mitad de este quedara adentro

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!—gritó Dawn al sentir como todo su ano era desgarrara con tal brusquedad que podía sentir como se había abierto una herida en su recto de la cual comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre que se deslizaba por todo su recto hasta logar salir. Varias lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, no eran unas pocas, era casi un rio de lágrimas que brotaban y corrían por sus mejillas mojando las sabanas

Ash sonrió—¿puedes sentirlo? Mi pene se ha abierto paso en tu pequeño culito… puedo sentir lo estrecho que es… siento como lo va apretando… se siente tan excitante—decia sin tener un poco de razonamiento—solo deja que termine de metértelo… será lo más satisfactorio que sentiras en toda tu vida—

Dawn se espantó cuando oyó eso último que dijo Ash. Con el llanto entre sus ojos sintió como el entrenador retrocedía un poco, pero era para golpear su interior y meter su miembro completamente dentro de su recto, eso no lo soportaría, ese sería su fin si Ash lo hiciera. Con todo lo que tenia de aire dentro de si y gritó—¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!—

Ese último gritó logró hacer que Ash volviera en sí, agitó su cabeza fuertemente y miró a Dawn aturdido, ese último grito le mostró que había perdido el control de si mismo y estaba haciéndole daño a la chica que tanto prometió cuidar—Dawn…—dijo temeroso

Detente Ash… o gritaré y diré que me violaste—decía la chica entre sollozos—vendrán a ayudarme y a ti te meterán preso… y yo no quiero que eso te pase ¡Así que detente de una vez!—volvió a iniciar el llanto mientras veía al chico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ash se sintió arrepentido, pero con cautela retiró su pene del recto de Dawn aunque eso le causara daño a la chica, pero tenía que hacerlo o le provocaría más de lo que ya había soportado

Ash observó la entrada de Dawn, cubierta de sangre que seguía brotando pero en menor cantidad, vio más abajo e igual las sabanas tenían gotas de sangre que caían del cuerpo de Dawn, terminó revisando su miembro cubierto (en menor cantidad) de la sangre de la chica. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él también quiso llorar al ver que había lastimado a la chica, convirtiéndose en un monstruo para ella y para él.

Dawn se alejó de Ash y se acurrucó abrazando una almohada—vete… déjame sola—dijo entre sollozos

Ash no dijo nada, se sintió mal al oír eso pero sabía que era lo correcto después de lo que hizo. Se bajó de la cama y recogió su ropa, una vez que se la puso se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dispuesto a irse, pero antes de eso miró a Dawn una última vez. El chico quería pedirle perdón, pero era inútil…. El daño que le provocó era irreversible. Ash salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que hizo.

/

Ash recorría las calles de Ciudad Pirita con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la cabeza siempre mirando el suelo, si tropezaba con alguien y este le buscaba problemas no le importaría, no le importaba nada en ese momento.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota"—se repetía en su cabeza—"¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?"—se recriminaba

El chico se detuvo frente al vidrio de un local y recostó la espalda en este mientras miraba al cielo—¿Qué estará pensando ahora? De seguro ya tiene la maleta lista para irse lejos. No la culpo…. Fui un idiota—el chico recordaba a Dawn llorando, gritándole que se detuviera pero él no la escuchaba. Su mente vagaba imaginando en como la chica podría salir del centro pokemon e irse sola, huyendo de él—¡De seguro ahora me odia!

Ash cerró los ojos para evitar que una gotas de lágrimas salieran, luego golpeó el vidrio detrás de el con fuerza haciendo que retumbara. El chico sintió curiosidad por saber qué local era ese donde estaba golpeando, lo que vio le sorprendió al igual que hizo que su rubor en las mejillas volviera—tienda erótica (?)—dijo para sí mismo apenado. Ash lo pensó por un buen rato, luego volteó a ver a todos lados y con rapidez y timidez entró esperando que nadie conocido lo viera entrar

Al entrar a la tienda se cercioró que era oscura con una tenue luz roja que iluminaba todo el loca. Había lencería femenina por todo el lugar, al igual que ropa interior atrevida para chico. Pero se iba avergonzando cada vez más cuando iba más profundo del lugar puesto que encontraba varios artefactos raro que nunca antes había visto pero algunos eran parecidos a su miembro encerrado en sus pantalones.

Ash llegó a un mostrador, detrás de él se encontraba una chica alta y de cabello rojizo ondulado, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo; en su torso solo llevaba una blusa blanca escotada y sin mangas—buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó cortésmente la chica

Ash lo dudo un poco—ah… no… yo en realidad estaba—ni siquiera sabía con precisión que hacia allí

La chica sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con clientes penosos como Ash—no te preocupes, si quieres preguntar de cualquier cosa yo puedo ayudarte—

Ash sintió un poco más de confianza una vez que vio a la chica sonreír—bueno… verá… anoche tuve un problema con una chica a la hora de… ah… prácticamente ella pues…—no sabía si lo que iba a contar era lo idea—verá es algo muy vergonzoso

No te preocupes, no digas más. Se lo que necesitas—La encargada se agachó y busco en el mostrador, luego sacó un frasco de pastillas y se las dio a Ash—toma. Te serán muy útiles a la hora de la intimidad con tu pareja—dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ash

Ash miró el frasco confundido—oiga, ¿y esto en que puede servirme?—preguntó ingenuamente

Tomate una cuando vayas a tener relaciones. Eso ayudará a tu disfunción eréctil—

Ash se avergonzó y se sonrojo por ese comentario—¡No! ¡Yo no tengo eso!—

La chica encargada se mostró confundida—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?—

Ash le contó a la chica todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, entre pena y sonrojos le conto cada detalle de las insinuaciones de la chica y el cómo perdió la cordura logrando herirla física y psicológicamente.

Y así fue todo—dijo Ash decaído mientras miraba el piso

La chica tomó la visera de la gorra de Ash y la jaló molestando y llamando la atención del chico—valla que son idiotas los dos—dijo enojada—ni tú, ni ella se preocupó por dilatar su ano—

¿Eh?—preguntó Ash confundido y apenado al mismo tiempo

Creo que tienen un poco de sentido común para darse cuenta que el orificio anal es muy estrecho y estirarlo demasiado tan repentina y bruscamente producirá una rotura en sus músculos. Sobretodo si ella está muy tensa como al momento que la tomaste… o quizá deba decir la vio…

¡No lo digas!—gritó el entrenador para evitar oír aquella palabra que preferia evitar, oírla seria recordarle el monstruo que fue para Dawn

Ustedes no se cuidaron, ella olvidó dilatarlo primero o no lo leyó en aquella revista que dices—

Bueno… y que me recomiendas hacer—

La encargada se cruzó de brazos—deberías llevarla con un médico para ver que esté bien. Pero por ahora puedo decirte como dilatar el ano de tu chica para que no le vuelva a doler y ambos puedan disfrutar—dijo guiñándole el ojo al chico

Ash lo pensó un poco—no se… no creo que volvamos a intentarlo después de anoche—

No seas pesimista—dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Ash—¡ven vamos!—

La joven encargada llevó a Ash a una sección en especial de la tienda, donde le mostró a Ash un aparato un tanto peculiar—¿Y esto que es?—preguntó confundido mientras sujetaba el aparato

Es un juguete anal—dijo la chica con seguridad, haciendo que Ash tirara espantado el juguete

El artículo era de plástico suave y ovalado como un huevo pequeño. Era de color rosado brillante y terminaba con un cable que al otro extremo tenía un botón de encendido y apagado

La chica recogió el juguete erótico—esto les podría ser de mucha ayuda. Esto lo insertas en el ano de tu chica antes del sexo, podrá dilatar sus músculos y ya no le dolerá cuando la penetres. Lo irás insertando uno por uno, lentamente hasta que le quede la última bolita y luego dejas que lo tenga dentro por un buen tiempo

Ash parecía confundido antes las palabras de la chica…

Aparte… esto es lo mejor—de la chica mientras encendía el artefacto con el botón, fue cuando el artefacto comenzó a vibrar rápidamente—¿vez? Esto hará que tu novia se acostumbre más rápido—

Ash quedó impresionado al ver al aparato vibrar suavemente en su mano, se retorcía haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de su mano—"si esta cosa no se siente tan mal en mi mano"—pensó—"que tan bien lo sentiría Dawn dentro de su…"—se sonrojó nuevamente al imaginarse a la chica usándolo en su orificio anal

Esto también te será de utilidad—

Ash volteó a ver a la chica frente a él, ella tenía en la mano un frasquito de un líquido transparente—¿Qué es eso?—

La chica sonrió—es un lubricante. Untas un poquito en el agujerito de tu chica y le metes el juguete para que entre con facilidad, una vez que se estiré ya puedes insertar tu pene—dijo mientras le daba el batecito al chico

Ash miró los objetos con confusión pero luego cambió a entusiasmo—"!con esto de seguro se puede hacer!"—pensó una última vez—¡muchas gracias!—dijo con entusiasmo—¿cuánto le debo?

La encargada del local sonrió—para ti serán gratis. Solo si me cumples un pequeño deseo muchacho—

/

Ash salió del local con el artículo dentro de una bolsa y en la mano, tenía la cabeza baja mirando fijamente el suelo, con la visera de su gorra cubriéndolo para que nadie viera su fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Detrás de él le seguía la encargada que sonreía mientras que estaba igual de sonrojada pero en menor medida

Gracias por venir chico. Vuelve pronto que me encantará volver a recibirte—dijo la chica con una risita

Antes de irse, la chica aprovechó y le dio una palmada a Ash en el trasero, incomodándolo un poco, luego la chica entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Ash quedó en silencio un par de segundos más mientras no despegaba su mirada del suelo y no permitía que nadie viera su rostro—Dawn no es la única pervertida en mi vida—con eso comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí

/

Ash iba a paso veloz rumbo a su hotel, sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas con Dawn tenía que hacerlo rápido antes que ella tomara una mala decisión. El joven entró al hotel y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta de un golpe y gritó—¡DAWN!—

La chica aún seguía dentro de la habitación ya vestida y frente al tocador arreglándose su cabello, se espantó al ver como Ash entró todo alterado a su habitación—Ash ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó algo espantada

Ash volteó a ver a la chica, luego se fue acercando y notó que ella se alejó un poco, sabía que le tenía miedo y fue por lo que hizo aquella tarde. Ash se apresuró y tomó a Dawn para abrazarla completamente, tan fuerte como para permitir que no se fuera sin corresponderle el abrazo.

Dawn por su parte quedó pasmada al recibir el contacto con el entrenador. Su miedo volvió, como si sintiera que aquel dolor que sintió en la tarde iba a regresar en un arranque de locura del chico, pero luego se relajó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Ash para corresponder al abrazo, sabía que el chico no volvería a hacerle algo así

Lo siento Dawn… lo siento mucho—dijo Ash entre sollozos, estaba arrepentido por su acto vil

Dawn sentía que un par de lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, las palabras del chico eran sinceras y ella sabía que así eran. Ella sonrió levemente y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le dijo—no tienes por qué disculparte Ash. Simplemente, ni tu ni yo sabíamos cómo hacer aquello—

Ash se separó un poco de la chica pero sin soltarla—precisamente… quería hablarte de eso—

Dawn se sorprendió al oír al chico—de… ¿de qué hablas?—

Ash miró fijamente a Dawn a los ojos—Quiero volver a intentar hacerte sexo anal Dawn. Quiero volver a intentarlo y esta vez ya sé cómo—

Dawn comenzó a preocuparse por eso que le decía el entrenador—¿Qué estás diciendo?—

Todavía podemos hacerlo Dawn—Ash mostraba mucha determinación—podemos tener sexo anal fácil, seguro y sin que te duela

Dawn ya no sabía que pensar, ella ya había tenido suficiente con los últimos dos intentos que tuvieron, y más con la última donde Ash perdió la cordura, olvido quien era y termino lastimándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho. La chica casi pone cara de espanto cuando le respondió al chico—no Ash… ya no quiero eso, ya olvídalo—

¡No puedo!—casi gritaba el chico—ya es demasiado tarde para quitarme esa idea de la maldita cabeza. Ya no puedo evitar sentirme excitado por eso y sé que tú tampoco—

Pero yo ya no quiero—

¡Ambos queremos!—seguía interrumpiendo el chico de la gorra roja—puedo ver en tus ojos que me estas mintiendo al decir que ya no quieres—

Ambos guardaron silencio para poder reflexionar. Ash no dejaba su postura de confianza y seriedad sobre el tema, y Dawn no podía dejar de verse sorprendida por la aptitud del chico. Pero lo que decía era cierto. Ella no podía negar que quería intentar el sexo anal y que quería seguir hasta lograrlo, pero también era cierto que ya no quería que le siguiera doliendo su parte más estrecha.

Ash vio que Dawn lo pensaba detenidamente, pero luego decidió interrumpir su meditación—solo una última vez Dawn. Solo una, sino sale bien lo dejaremos, pero esta vez yo te aseguro que si saldrá bien—dijo más calmado

Dawn titubeó por un instante. Pero luego dijo—solo una. Solo una última vez y listo… solo te daré una última oportunidad, pero si me vuelves a lastimar Ash… nos diremos adiós—

Con eso último Ash tuvo que pensarlo, pero solo lo hizo por un instante. Sabía que si eso fallaba y seguía junto a Dawn no iba poder controlar sus instintos y seguirá provocándole más daño así asintió con la cabeza mostrando su conformidad y dijo—de acuerdo. Muy de acuerdo—

Dawn igual asintió, pero seguía dudando si hizo lo correcto…

/

Una semana había pasado. Una semana que se dieron para que Dawn se recuperara de su herida interna. Ya estaban "preparados" para su última oportunidad.

Dawn estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cama, habia recostado su cabeza en la almohada y había levantado sus caderas mostrándole a Ash su entrada y sobretodo la que más le interesaba en ese momento

Ash por su parte estaba detrás de la chica igualmente desnudo. Maravillado y sonrojado mientras la veía. El chico ya tenía listo en su mano el juguete sexual que la chica le había dado en la tienda al igual que el lubricante. Su pene estaba excitado pero ambos chicos sabían que le faltaba mucho más.

Deja de mirarme—dijo Dawn avergonzada—es algo vergonzoso si solo miras y no actúas

Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Aun después de tantas veces que la había visto desnuda, aún seguía impresionándose por su cuerpo—ah… si—

Ash usó el lubricante y untó un poco en el juguete sexual, luego untó un poco en dos de sus dedos (el menique y el medio) y se acercó a Dawn. Ash comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos el orificio de Dawn desde afuera, muy suavemente iba deslizando sus dos dedos con el lubricante por los alrededores de la entrada anal de Dawn

La chica por su parte avergonzaba al sentir los dedos de Ash acariciando su parte más íntima y vergonzosa, fríos y húmedos por el lubricante, ella solo esperaba que terminara pronto para ya no sentir vergüenza. A pesar de haber sido ella quien le pidió a Ash todo ese embrollo de "amigos del sexo" en esta ocasión Ash parecía que tenía todo el control sobre ella y ella solo tendría que esperar que todo le salga bien a él.

Ash metió con suavidad su dedo menique en el interior de Dawn, provocando un fuerte escalofrió en la chica al sentir el frio dedo de su chico dentro de su recto. La coordinadora apretó los dientes mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía, esta vez no le dolió, no sintió mucho como el dedo del chico había entrado allí. Sin contar las veces que Ash trató de forzar su entrada, esa sería la primera vez que un dedo entraba allí con tanta facilidad y sin provocarle tanto dolor.

Ash comenzó a mover su dedo ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo en el interior de Dawn tratando de acariciar un poco sus paredes. Dawn cerró los ojos y su boca, pronto se fue acostumbrando a las "caricias" del chico dentro de su recto. Esta vez Ash era más cuidadoso con ella y parecía que no perdería la cordura esta vez. Dawn dio un ligero gemido sin abrir la boca, fue muy ligero pero Ash pudo oírla

Tranquila—dijo Ash suavemente—relájate. Relaja tus músculos y así podrá entrar con más facilidad—dijo. Sin haberle advertido y al sentir que Dawn se veía más relajada, metió su segundo dedo en el ano de la chica con la misma suavidad que con el anterior. La coordinadora lo sintió pero esta vez no dijo nada, solo relajó su cuerpo y dejó que Ash hiciese lo que quisiera.

Dawn ya no podía evitarlo, Ash estaba siendo muy gentil con ella, al no sentir dolor prefirió liberarse y comenzar a gemir levemente, dejando que su boca se abriera y dejara salir sus suaves gemidos

Ash sonrió al oír a la chica. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos así que el chico sacó sus dedos del ano de Dawn y luego introdujo el juguete sexual con lentitud hasta que la parte esférica desapareció y solo se podía ver el pequeño cable de este.

¿Ya entró?—preguntó Dawn sonrojada

Ya. ¿Te dolió?—pregunto Ash para cerciorarse que todo iba bien

Dawn negó con la cabeza—enciéndelo…—ordenó

Ash tomó el apagador del artefacto y encendió el artefacto. El juguete comenzó a vibrar con rapidez dentro del recto de la chica, haciendo que ella sintiera una sensación de hormigueo que nunca antes había sentido allí. La chica abrió los ojos en grande pero no por dolor ni sorpresa, sino porque se sentía rara de tener algo vibrando en su recto como si de un bedreel pequeño se tratase, pero este parecía causarle un estremecimiento diferente, un estremecimiento de gusto y placer al sentir ese vibrante cosquilleo

Dawn había sujetado las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego comenzó a soltarlas poco a poco, señal que su cuerpo estaba más relajado ahora. La chica comenzó a gemir suavemente a la vez que movía sus caderas de un lado a otro provocado por el movimiento del vibrador en su cuerpo

Ash por su parte miraba sonrojado a la chica que tenía frente a él, verla sucumbir ante algo que al principio le había dolido le parecía algo excitante y lo notó cuando volteó a ver su miembro ya erecto y palpitante, del glande de este salía el líquido preseminal gracias a la chica. Ash tomó su miembro y trató de masturbarlo pero al tocarlo se sintió diferente, estaba tan endurecido que al tocarlo parecía que le dolía—Dawn… perdóname por lo que haré—dijo mientras se movía de lugar

Ash se movió hacia la cabecera de la cama, donde Dawn tenía su cabeza. El chico se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente a Dawn mostrándole su virilidad ya excitada. Dawn miró el miembro d Ash y dijo sin voltear a verlo a la cara—¿Quieres que lo lama?—

Ash no le respondió, solo sujetó su cabeza y la movió, metiendo su pene dentro de la boca de la chica. Él no se conformó con solo meter la puntita o la mitad de su miembro, metió todo su pene hasta que pasara por la garganta de la coordinadora. Dawn se acostumbró rápido a eso y solo dejó que Ash moviera su cabeza mientras se iba acostumbrando al movimiento dentro de su recto.

Ash podía notar que Dawn ya iba acostumbrándose al juguete dentro de ella, estaba siendo muy sumisa esa noche que dejó que él tomara el control y le ayudará a dilatar su ano, sabía que ya era el momento de penetrarla

/

Dawn se había colocado en la posición del "cuatro," detrás de ella estaba Ash acariciando su orificio con su Pene. El chico ya lo había lubricado su miembro con anterioridad y en esta ocasión usaba un condón para que reducir la fricción—¿Estás lista Dawn?—preguntó

"No"—pensó Dawn. Ella aún tenía miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero sin dudarlo nuevamente dijo—hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta—

Ash fue metiendo su pene con lentitud, esta vez iba con suavidad. Dawn se sentía extraña al sentir nuevamente algo dentro de su recto, pero esta vez era algo mucho más grande que el vibrador de hace rato. La chica comenzó a dar exhalaciones cada vez más fuertes, exhalaciones que Ash notó y se detuvo un rato para permitir que Dawn se acostumbrara

Dawn duró solo segundos en acostumbrarse, luego le dijo al entrenador—vamos. Sigue metiéndolo—

Ash solo asintió, no quería decir otra cosa por el hecho que ya no quería detenerse, quería terminar de meter su miembro debido al gran placer que le provocaba con solo haber metido la mitad. No pasó mucho tiempo para terminar de meterlo por completo, y nuevamente se quedó quieto por un rato.

Dawn irguió la espalda una vez que sintió el pene de Ash llegar a un punto que nunca antes había sido tocado en su vida, un punto que solo ella podía sentirlo y liberaba algo que la hacía sentir bien... placer, mucho placer

Muy bien… me moveré—dijo Ash tímido de la respuesta de Dawn

Hazlo… no te preocupes por mí solo hazlo!—fue lo único que dijo Dawn, ella ya no recordó el dolor. Ya no pensó en lesiones ni nada solo pensaba en el placer que sentía y que podía seguir sintiendo si Ash seguía golpeando ese punto

Ash sujetó las caderas de la chica y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, metiendo y sacando su miembro del recto de Dawn. Ash ponía una expresión de dolor a la vez que era de satisfacción, parecía estar disfrutando del apretado orificio de la chica que ya había tensado sus músculos.

Dawn por su parte comenzaba a gemir cada vez más, de satisfacción al sentir como su ano se iba abriendo y cerrando gracias al pene de Ash. Comenzaba a sentir ese placer que las revistas que leía le habían prometido—más… ¡sigue más rápido!—pedía mientras sacaba la lengua mostrando que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y la cordura

Ash sujetó un muslo de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza a la vez que iba aumentando su velocidad. El chico apretó los dientes pues el igual estaba sintiendo el placer de que su pene sea apretado.

¡Más rápido! Se está haciendo más grande en mi interior… ¡puedo sentir como golpea mi punto sensible mientras va creciendo!—gritaba la chica. De su lengua salía una hilera de saliva, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo solo se manejaba por instinto.

Ella pasó su mano a su entrepierna para masturbarse, metiendo sus dedos en su vagina—no solo mi culito merece placer. Mi vagina igual está necesitada—dijo mientras sentía sus jugos fluir por sus piernas y dedos

Ya no lo soporto… ya no la aguanto, está muy apretada…—decía Ash mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre y en sus movimientos, iba cada vez con más fuerza ya sin preocuparse si a Dawn le dolía o no, solo quería terminar de correrse.

Ash dio un último gruñido y un último golpe en el interior de Dawn. Se corrió y sentía su esperma salir y ser depositado en el condón.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH—gritó la chica al sentir el último golpe tan brusco y salvaje del chico. Lo había sentido tan placentero que le debilitó parte de su cuerpo

Ash sacó su pene de Dawn y se quitó el condón con rapidez. Casi una decena de chorros de esperma salieron uno por uno, muchos cayeron sobre la cama y muchos otros cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Dawn. La chica habia volteado a ver a Ash y en ese momento algo de su esperma le cayó en el rostro de improvisto. Ella lamió algo de su esperma que le cayó en los labios y pensó—"Si está llevando la dieta sana como le dije"—

Ash se desplomó en el suelo de la habitación con los brazos extendidos y con su respiración pesada. Se podía ver como su pecho se inflaba de aire y luego lo sacaba a bocanadas.

Dawn miró al chico algo asombrada, ambos lo disfrutaron, y ambos lo desearon con bastantes ganas, pero al final fue Ash quien terminó más cansado. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un fuerte sonrojo de haber cumplido con su deseo desde que vio esa revista de Dawn, pero esa sonrisa molestó a la chica—¡óyeme no! No es justo Ash—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

¿Ah?—dijo Ash cansado mientras volteaba el cuello a ver a Dawn que se dirigía a él

Dawn se puso encima de Ash, pegando su entrepierna con la del chico—tu ya te corriste y feliz. ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo no he terminado de correrme—dijo con tono molesto pero eso lo fingia

Pero Dawn…—trató de renegar Ash pero fue interrumpido

¡Quiero más placer!—Dawn levantó un poco las caderas y tomó el pene de Ash en sus manos—y te juro que seguirás dándomelo hasta que me haya corrido 5 veces o más—

La chica puso la punta del pene de Ash en su orificio anal nuevamente y comenzó a juguetear así—va a entrar otra vez y no saldrá hasta que me llene toda de tu semen—

Ash comenzó a sorprenderse un poco por la actitud de la chica—espera Dawn… ah—gruñó al sentir que Dawn metió su pene en su cuerpo nuevamente

No te preocupes Ash, esta vez seré yo quien lleve el control—dijo mientras volvía a moverse de arriba hacia abajo

Ash estaba cansado y en cierta forma se sentía algo adolorido por la fuerza de Dawn al caer sobre su miembro, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de haberla podido ayudar con el sexo anal. Cumplió con su deber de "amigo del sexo"


	6. Chapter 6

**_6° Capitulo: Violación_**

¡Tuwrting placaje!—gritaba Ash ordenando a su pokemon tipo planta

Esquívalo Sneasel—gritó un entrenador, contrincante en turno del chico

Nuestra joven pareja había seguido su viaje. Habían llegado a la siguiente ciudad para el concurso pokemon de Dawn, pero Ash había salido hacia la ruta para buscar entrenadores y retarles a batallar. Dawn lo había seguido pero veía las batallas un poco molesta y era por el chico

¡Tuwrting, energibola!—

El pokemon de tipo planta comenzó a prepararse, abriendo sus mandíbulas para soltar el ataque, pero este se desvaneció apenas se formó una esfera del tamaño de su cabeza

¡Pero que!—dijo Ash sorprendido de que el ataque volviera a fallar como en ocasiones anteriores

¡Usa corte Sneasel!—gritó el contrincante

El Sneasel golpeó a Twurting sin haberle dado tiempo de esquivarlo, haciendo que retrocediera y cayera al suelo

¡Resiste allí amigo!—Dijo Ash al ver como su pokemon se levantaba a la fuerza

Ash estaba muy concentrado y emocionado por la batalla que no prestaba atención a su acompañante que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando la batalla con indiferencia

"Tres batallas en solo una mañana. Tres malditas batallas en un día. ¿Cómo para batallar tiene muchas energías desde temprano y para que tengamos sexo debo esperarme hasta la noche y a veces está muy cansado como para aguantarme?"—pensaba la chica mientras miraba aburrida la batalla

Ash no estaba prestándole atención a su amiga, lo cual era lo que ella esperaba pero este parecía que su mundo solo iba a ser las batallas y los pokemon

"Como me gustaría que fuese más atrevido y enérgico conmigo al igual que con las batallas. Me gustaría que el tomara iniciativa en lo nuestro, me gustaría que el tomara el control como la otra noche"—

Dawn se levantó y dio un suspiro largo que cualquiera pudiera oír, luego se movió para hacer un poco d calistenia y estirar su cuerpo todo con tal de llamar la atención de Ash, pero este no dejaba de prestarle más atención a la batalla—vamos Piplop—dijo a su pokemon pingüino mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario del campo de batalla. Ash por su parte no despegó sus ojos de la batalla, ni siquiera prestó atención a cuando Dawn se fue dentro de la ruta, hacia el bosque continuo

"Ni siquiera me dijo nada. No me miró"—pensaba frustrada mientras se alejaba

Dawn entró al bosque para pasear y relajarse, pero era más para pensar en su relación con Ash

!Es increíble! Siempre tiene iniciativa para las batallas. Siempre es el primero en pedir una batalla. Pero cuando se trata de tenerme en su cama siempre soy yo la que debe incitarlo—decía en voz alta para liberar los pensamientos que tenía—creo que su erección es más grande cuando batalla que cuando está conmigo—

Piplop solo podía seguir a su entrenadora, oyendo sus quejas mientras caminaban

Hay. No es que me moleste todo esto, pero a veces me gustaría no ser la que lleve el mando todo el tiempo durante el sexo. Tener que decirle a Ash que me gustaría que hiciera a veces es tedioso—

¿Piplop?—preguntó el pokemon de tipo agua

Exacto… parece que solo espera a que yo haga todo, a mí me gustaría que él fuese algo más brusco y con iniciativa. Si todo lo tengo que hacer yo no vale la pena esta relación de amigos del sexo—

La chica siguió caminando hasta que oyó el suave caudal de un rio cercano, la chica siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un lugar descubierto, donde los rayos del sol no eran tan fuertes y la brisa era agradable para cualquier persona, en efecto había llegado a un pequeño arrollo cuya corriente parecía suave y agradable

Wow—dijo la coordinadora novata, quedando admirada por lo que veía—este lugar es realmente bonito. Y no parece que la gente llegue aquí a menudo

Dawn se acercó al rio, se agachó y tocó el agua con su mano—es perfecta. No está muy fría, es ideal para darse un baño con este sol que me quema—

La chica volteó a ver a todos lados, esperando que estuviera completamente sola y así fue. No había nadie más cerca de allí y parecía que no pasaría nadie en horas o hasta días, él rio estaba hasta lo profundo del bosque, lejos del camino.

Perfecto—dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la bufanda, luego se quitó las botas y sus calcetas—lo mejor será darme un baño aquí y relajarme—dijo para luego quitarse la blusa dejando su torso descubierto, su intención iba a ser bañarse completamente desnuda puesto que su traje de baño estaba en su mochila que había dejado en el centro pokemon de la ciudad

La chica se metió al rio a nadar, sin nada que la cubriera. El rio no estaba muy profundo por lo que podía cerrar sus ojos sin temor a ahogarse. Pasaron los minutos sin que Dawn fuese molestada, cuando sintió que era el momento decidió irse

Listo. Piplop, prepárate es hora de volver—gritó a su compañero, solo para notar que este ya no estaba con ella—¿Piplop? ¿A dónde se habrá metido?—

La chica salió del rio y se acercó a su ropa para tomarla, se agachó pero fue cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de entre los arbustos.

¿Quién anda allí? ¿Eres tu Piplop?—preguntó espantada cubriéndose ligeramente con su ropa

De los arbustos salieron un par de orejas alargadas y amarillas, que terminaban con la punta negra

Ah… es un pikachu—dijo aliviada de que fuese un inofensivo pokemon—ven aquí amiguito—incitó a quien se escondía detrás de los arbustos

No era un Pikachu como ella creía, de los arbustos salió una persona con una máscara de plástico en forma de pikachu, vestía ropa deportiva de color azul oscuro completamente, su máscara de plástico le impidió a Dawn ver su rostro

La chica se atemorizó, no sabía quién era ni que hacia allí, pero podía intuir que si no hacía algo el sujeto podría lastimarla—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—preguntó desesperada por obtener una respuesta

El sujeto se acercó lentamente a la chica, ella quedó inmóvil y con miedo al ver como aquel tipo se acercaba a ella estando desnuda—¡No se acerque!—gritó desesperada

El sujeto hizo caso omiso al grito de Dawn y se fue acercando, Dawn ya no lo soportó más y corrió en dirección contraria al tipo cruzando por toda la rivera del rio sin saber a dónde podría ir a parar

El sujeto no esperó y siguió a Dawn corriendo a mayor velocidad que ella; en un intento desesperado la chica le tiró su ropa que tenía en la mano esperando que con eso pudiera atrasarlo pero era inútil, el sujeto parecía más ágil y rápido que ella

YA DEJEME EN PAZ—gritó al ver que su acechador se acercaba cada vez más

El sujetó tomó a Dawn del brazo y la jaló con fuerza hasta acercarla a él, poniendo el rostro de ella frente al de su máscara. Dawn estaba inmóvil, aterrada de lo que llegara a suceder, ella podía oír la respiración agitada del tipo por tanto correr, le mataba la intriga de que se tomara su tiempo para observarla con detenimiento

El sujeto levantó y le dio a Dawn una caricia en la mejilla, solo para luego sujetar su ceno derecho con firmeza y moverlo en círculos

Dawn abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir la mano del tipo, ella comenzó a moverse bruscamente con la esperanza de soltar su agarre y liberarse—¡Suélteme!—

El sujeto tomó más fuerza y empujó a Dawn tirándola al suelo, luego él se agachó y se colocó justo encima de la chica aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Dawn trató de golpear al tipo o por lo menos zafarse lo suficiente para huir, pero era inútil. El sujeto tomó las muñecas de Dawn y las sujetó en una sola mano, luego las alejó de él para que ella dejara de forcejear, su otra mano iba tocando cada parte de su piel desde sus pechos hasta sus piernas.

Cuando llegó a su entrepierna Dawn empezó a disgustarse, si bien ya era habitual que su compañero entrenador le tocara allí casi todas las noches, ahora le molestaba que fuese la mano de un desconocido y sobretodo la mano de alguien que pretendía abusar de ella y no tomarla como lo hacía el joven Ketchum

La mano del tipo se movía por toda la extensión de los labios vaginales de la chica, acariciando su clítoris con delicadeza y a veces lo apretaba logrando sacar varios gemidos de Dawn aunque ella estaba disgustada al hacerlo

mmmm…. Ummmm… ya déjeme—decía con dificultad, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto del tipo, pero ella no quería seguir porque sabía que era una burla hacia ella, una burla a su dignidad

Sin más preámbulos el sujeto metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de la chica y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza estando allí, esto hizo que Dawn se sonrojara con fuerza y se moviera con más brusquedad esperando escaparse

YA SUELTEME—gritaba—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!—

La chica pataleaba, pero parecía que entre más se movía incitaba más a su agresor a mover su mano y sus dedos con más fuerza dentro de ella, moviéndolos con más velocidad y brusquedad

La mente de la chica no dejaba de atormentarse con los dedos de su violador dentro de ella, como última instancia gritó con todas sus fuerzas—¡ASH AYUDAME!—pidiendo ayuda a su amigo entrenador, quien sabía que podía contar con él cada que necesitaba de ayuda

El agresor se detuvo cuando escuchó a la chica gritar el nombre de su amigo; Dawn se sorprendió al notar que el sujeto se detuvo en seco y solo se quedaba viéndola fijamente

El sujeto puso su mano hacia su entrepierna y con rapidez bajó la cremallera de su pantalón para sacar su miembro ya erecto, fue cuando Dawn temió lo peor—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!—

El sujeto no escuchaba a Dawn, solo se acomodó y metió con fuerza su pene de la chica haciendo que ella gritara del pánico. El sujeto comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica con fuerza, parecía un Tauros dando envestidas a Dawn en el suelo… Dawn por su parte no sabía que hacer

La cabeza de Dawn no dejaba de dar vueltas, si bien el sexo era algo que disfrutaba, disfrutaba más hacerlo con Ash que ya conocía y era de confianza. Pero sus pensamientos eran debido a otra cosa; una vez que fue penetrada por el sujeto, hubo algo diferente en la chica, su cabeza daba vueltas pero era por el hecho que ahora tenía duda, si este sujeto vino con malacia o vino con unas intenciones completamente diferente

"Es raro…—pensó—hay algo diferente con este sujeto… es algo… algo que me hace sentir cómoda"—

La chica se metía cada vez más en sus pensamientos acerca de lo sucedido, por lo que dejo de forcejear y gritar para comenzar a aflojar su cuerpo mientras gemía del placer infundado.

El sujeto igual se mostraba diferente, ya no iba con tanta brusquedad sino que iba cambiando su ritmo. El tipo soltó una de las manos de Dawn solo para que el pudiera meter uno de sus dedos dentro de la boca d la chica, ella con gusto cerró sus labios y lamio levemente el dedo de su violador, ella no podía verlo pero sabía que lo estaba disfrutando

Dawn aprovechó su mano suelta y la acercó lentamente a la parte trasera de la cabeza del sujeto, estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación. La chica mordió el dedo de su agresor, cosa que hizo que este lo sacara rápidamente y diera un gemido de dolor, al escuchar su gemido ella supo que estaba en lo correcto acerca de su identidad—te caché—

Dawn sujetó la máscara en forma de Pikachu y jaló de ella con fuerza, rompiendo la liga que la sostenía y dejando ver la identidad de su agresor—¡Ash!—dijo empezando a esbozar una sonrisa

Fue Ash aquel responsable de haber hecho temblar del miedo a su amante de media noche. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de haber sido descubierto

Dawn sujetó el rostro de Ash con ambas manos mientras este no dejaba de embestirla con fuerza—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—peguntó

Quería darte una sorpresa de lo que soy capaz como el amante pervertido que siempre quisiste tener—dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para darle un pequeño beso a la coordinadora

Al romper el beso Dawn se mostraba completamente feliz, de todo lo que había pensado hacía rato, Ash había llegado para demostrarle que puede seguir siendo el chico que siempre quiso sobre su cama y sobre su cuerpo—¿Qué tanto sonríes?—preguntó aun cuando ella igual sonreía bastante como él

Sonrió porque estoy por venirme… y no pienso salir hasta llenar todo tu vientre de mis semillitas—

Dawn sonrió—"Es más perverso de lo que parece… quien diría que detrás de esa pinta de despistado habría un chico tan pervertido como lo es él"—pensó para si misma antes de besarlo profundamente, tan profundo que provocó la eyaculación de Ash dentro del vientre de Dawn

Ash detuvo sus caderas cuando se corrió, dejando escapar 4 chorros de su esperma hasta que cesaron y su pene volvía a la normalidad, cuando eso pasó sacó su miembro y se separó de Dawn.

La chica se quedó en el suelo, respirando profundamente mientras sentía como el esperma del chico iba saliendo de su cuerpo con lentitud. Ash por su parte se levantó y tomó del suelo las ropas de la chica y luego las dejó encima de su cuerpo—será mejor que te vistas. Ven vamos te ayudaré—

Ash ayudó a Dawn a levantarse y a vestirse nuevamente. Luego se dirigieron juntos de nuevo a la ciudad para que ella descansara, se sentía un poco mareada después de lo sucedido, de pasar del miedo al placer, pero en todo el camino jamás dejó de sonreír

/

Será mejor que descanses, no te vez con muchos ánimos de estar de pie—decía el chico con una sonrisa

Gracias Ash—decía la chica mientras se iba acostando en la cama de su habitación

La pareja había decidido volver a su hotel, donde Dawn iba a descansar por la tarde. Ash estaba sentado al lado de la chica mientras la veía sin dejar de sonreir

¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó la chica aun sabiendo bien la respuesta, igual que él estaba sonriendo

Ash no respondió, solo se limitó a acercarse a su rostro y besarla, para luego separarse y decir—creo que volveré a la ruta a buscar más batallas, debo entrenar para el siguiente gimnasio—dijo mientras se levantaba

Está bien. Yo quizá te alcance cuando despierte—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente—por cierto. Gracias por lo de hoy, me demostraste que puedes sorprenderme cada día más

Ash solo sonrió y se quedó viendo a Dawn un rato más para luego salir de la habitación y dejándola sola.

Ya nuevamente fuera, Ash se topó con un nuevo entrenador, llevaba pantalones holgados, una camisa roja de mangas largas y un chaleco naranja, en su cabeza llevaba una gorra cuya visera le cubría bastante los ojos, de la gorra sobresalía algunos mechones de su cabello anaranjado

Pikachu, tu podrás con esto—dijo mandando a su fiel amigo al campo de batalla contra un Venomoth

¡Pikachu usa agilidad!—ordenó el entrenador

Venomoth esquívalo y usa somnífero—ordenó el entrenador contrario, el chico no tenía una vez grave, parecía ser aguda y solo la agravaba pero aun así se notaba lo agudo de su voz original, pero Ash no le daba mucha importancia a este detalle

El pokemon bicho/veneno sobrevoló el campo de batalla y esparció su somnífero sobre Pikachu, pero igual voló más allá del campo establecido hacia el entrenador

¿Espera que?—dijo Ash al ver como el somnífero igual caía sobre él, dejándolo tan cansado como a su pokemon—espera… eso es… trampa—decía antes de caer al suelo profundamente dormido

El entrenador rival solo podía ver a Ash mientras sonreía a la vez que se iba acercando al joven adolescente—gracias Venomoth—dijo ya con su voz normal, la voz de una chica

/

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente después de mucho tiempo de haber estado bajo los efectos del somnífero—diablos… ¿Qué me pasó?—preguntaba el chico todo aturdido mientras intentaba recuperar su visión

Ash había despertado en una habitación, donde su única iluminación eran las llamas de múltiples velas colocadas en varias partes. Se podría decir que era una especie de bodega debido a la variedad de cajas que se podía apreciar con la poca iluminación

¿Pero qué diablos es este lugar?—se preguntó mirando a las paredes. El chico quiso moverse pero se le fue imposible, sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con cuerdas a las patas de la cama donde se encontraba acostado al igual que estaba completamente desnudo—¿Quién hizo esto?—se preguntaba un poco alterado por cómo se encontraba

Se comenzaron a oír pasos desde lejos, no era el sonido que hace la suela de algún tipo de calzado, sino eran los pasos de un par de pies descalzos y delicados que se iban acercando a él con lentitud

¿Quién anda allí?—preguntó Ash—¿Tu me trajiste aquí?—

De las sombras salió el responsable, una chica de su misma estatura y edad; de complexión delgada y figura en forma de reloj de arena; pechos pequeños y en desarrollo y cabello anaranjado en puntas. Llevaba puesto solamente unas bragas negras dejando desnudo el resto de su cuerpo—al fin despertaste Ash—dijo la chica de los ojos rojos

Ash se sorprendió al ver a la chica que de ante mano ya conocía—Zoey… ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntaba sonrojado mientras trataba de evitar que su miembro se excitara al ver a la coordinadora desnuda

La chica tomó una de las velas encendidas y se la llevó consigo hacia la cama donde Ash se encontraba atado moviendo las caderas de una manera provocadora—¿Qué sí que hago aquí? Ya lo sabrás…—

La chica pasó su boca hacia el cuello de Ash el cual comenzó a besar y a morder con suavidad. El chico sacaba pequeños gemidos mientras su respiración iba a alterarse por la situación en la que se había metido. La chica lamió el cuello de Ash con lentitud hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordisqueó por un rato para luego decirle—estoy aquí para hacerte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez—

Ash se impresionó por la frase de Zoey, sin duda iba decidida, pero había algo en sus palabras y su tono de voz que provocaba una ligera excitación en él y hacia que su miembro se moviera ligeramente queriendo erguirse

Zoey sonrió, luego pasó su mano por uno de los pezones de Ash el cual tocaba y pellizcaba con fuerza. Al entrenador le dolía lo que hacia la chica se retorcía levemente mientras Zoey se reía de él, pero de alguna manera, aquello lo disfrutaba. Zoey disfrutaba las muecas de Ash, parecían ser de dolor pero no lo suficiente, era de satisfacción…

Zoey sonrió al ver que el pene del chico se iba excitando levemente—valla… ¿así que lo estas disfrutando?—lentamente pasó su mano por todo el cuerpo de ash hasta tomar su miembro—que bien—luego se acercó nuevamente a su oído—porque alguien va a gemir más fuerte que un Loudred, y no seré yo…—

Zoey se pasó su lengua al pezón de Ash el cual comenzó a lamer y juguetear mientras que con su otra mano masturbaba su miembro. El chico se sentía confundido por lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía porque la rival de Dawn le había atado para manosearle en aquel cuarto oscuro, quería ser liberado y que le permitiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero otra parte de él quería que ella siguiera

Zoey pasó su lengua por todo el abdomen de su "victima" hasta llegar a su pene. Ella comenzó a masturbar al chico con suavidad

Dime Ash… ¿alguna vez Dawn te ha hecho algo parecido?—pregunto la chica inocente de su pregunta

Ash puso cara irónica mientras se reía mentalmente, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de irritación cuando ella movía su miembro con más fuerza, jalando lo de arriba hacia abajo con tanta brusquedad que parecía que le iba a arrancar la piel

¿Te gusta cariño?—preguntó la coordinadora en tono de burla

Ash no podía decir nada, su mente divagaba en que debería sentir; apretaba sus dientes mientras una ligera hilera de saliva salía de su boca

Zoey sonreía al ver como Ash se retorcía. Ella se rio levemente, abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y sacó su lengua a todo lo que podía. Lentamente bajó su cabeza y puso su rostro detrás del miembro del chico, suavemente comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo el eje del chico, desde el inicio hasta llegar a su glande

Ash se sorprendió al sentir el frío y la viscosidad de la lengua de su agresora, no podía evitar sentirse extasiado cuando ella solo jugaba con su miembro. Su pene palpitaba cada vez más y el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir de la punta gracias a la chica. Ella movía su lengua de lado y con suavidad; a pesar de haber iniciado con brusquedad, la coordinadora parecía tomarse su tiempo para lograr que el igual sintiera placer.

Zoey movió su lengua por todo el miembro hasta que se detuvo en la punta, allí comenzó a mover su lengua en círculos hasta ir metiendo el miembro de Ash en su boca. Ella no se movió por unos minutos, se quedó inmóvil con la punta del pene en su boca y allí movía su lengua por todo el glande

El chico dejo de poner resistencia y comenzó a relajarse de poco en poco. Parecía estar acostumbrándose a Zoey así como se acostumbró a Dawn

Zoey comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, el miembro del chico salía de su boca y luego entraba hasta casi llegar a su garganta. Ash había cerrado sus ojos para no recordar que era Zoey quien le estaba haciendo eso, pero a la vez había abierto su boca levemente para liberar sus gemidos de satisfacción

Zoey sonrió al oír a Ash, se detuvo por un momento para relajar más su cuerpo cosa que a Ash le sorprendió. Pasados unos segundos, la chica bajo por todo el eje lentamente, aun después que la punta llegó a su garganta ella no se detuvo, siguió engullendo el pene de Ash hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista

Ash irguió su espalda y su cabeza la hizo hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. Sus ojos se habían abierto por completo y cerró la boca apretando sus dientes para evitar gemir mientras una ilesa de saliva salía de esta, el chico estaba experimentando una sensación que Dawn no le había hecho sentir en los meses que llevaba junto a ella.

Zoey sonrió, pero ella no había terminado allí, se le había ocurrido una maldad que lograría que Ash se aflojara por completo. La coordinadora saco el miembro de su boca y se acercó un dedo, lentamente lo lamió hasta dejarlo húmedo por completo. Zoey volvió a engullir el pene, pero esta vez fue acercando su dedo ya húmedo por el trasero del chico

Ash estaba tan sumergido en un mar de placer gracias a la boca de la chica que no sospechaba de lo que estaba tramando, pero fue hasta que sintió algo rozando la entrada de su ano

Z-Zoey… ¿Qué piensas…—

Zoey no escuchó al entrenador, divirtiéndose metió su dedo dentro del recto del chico muy lentamente. Ash se tensó, no podía creer que aquella chica estaba haciendo con él lo que le diera la gana, dejándolo a él como un simple muñeco de trapo, sin poder moverse y a voluntad de ella

La chica curveó su dedo dentro del ano del chico, había encontrado su próstata a 5 centímetros de la entrada, así que fue allí que comenzó a presionar con suavidad. Ash se sorprendió cuando su dolor se tranquilizó, con cada vez que la chica presionaba su punto G este se sentía raro, se estremecía pero del dulce cosquilleo que esto le causaba. El chico tuvo que abrir la boca para exhalar aire puesto que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse más de lo normal

Zoey sonreía por el hecho que era ella quien hacia estremecer a un chico usando solo su dedo, la hacia sentir más deseosa de placer. El pene del chico se irguió más a la vez que palpitaba con más fuerza, eso comenzaba a molestar al chico que quería relajar su excitado miembro.

Zoey se levantó y se sentó sobre Ash, colocando su mojada entrepierna justo encima del miembro de este (sin meterlo dentro de ella)

¿Qué te ocurre Ash, pareces frustrado?—se burlaba la chica mientras rozaba su entrada con el miembro

Ash movía la cabeza de lado a lado, apretando los dientes a más no poder, intentando guardar la compostura pero era inevitable, el rose con la intimidad de Zoey era tal que podía correrse en cualquier momento. Él solo pudo gemir algunas palabras sin separar los dientes, Zoey no pudo entender bien lo que decía pero le parecía gracioso ver a Ash conteniéndose

¿Qué dijiste? Estoy más ocupada viendo tu rostro de desesperación como para oírte—dijo burlándose y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas

Ash no soportaba más por favor… hazlo ya—

¿hacer que? No te entiendo je je. .. ¿quieres que haga que?—se burlaba más

Ash no soportó más las humillaciones de la coordinadora, tomó aire y dijo—¡Deja que te penetre por favor—

Zoey sonrió—como digas—

La chica se levantó a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Ash, sujetó su miembro y lo irguió en un solo lugar para que no se moviera. La chica bajó y rozó su entrada con la cabeza del pende de Ash

Quiero oírte decirlo otra vez cariño—dijo en tono de burla

Ash no contuvo más, ya había sucumbido ante la seducción de Zoey completamente—por favor… deja que te folle… no aguanto más...—

Zoey solo se dejo caer sobre la entrepierna de Ash. Fue tan repentino que a Ash le dolió cuando su miembro entró en el útero de la chica, se retorció un poco, pero de alguna manera se sintió relajado, el interior de Zoey se sentía tan húmedo y suave que podía corres e en cualquier momento

Increíble…—Zoey, por su parte, sonreía de felicidad, la sensación de la penetración era algo que ella disfrutaba desde el inicio de su viaje

La chica comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre el eje de Ash. Para el chico era rara y diferente la sensación, no se sentía como con Dawn, ella iba más despacio a diferencia de Zoey iba a un ritmo más rápido y brusco. No podía relajarse como cuando lo hacía con Dawn, ya que parecía que el disfrute y excitación de Zoey era el dolor y frustración de Ash…

¡Genial! ¡Es fantástico! Siento como sigue palpitando… como si creciera cada vez más dentro de mi—

Ash encorvaba la espalda, disfrutaba con los saltos de Zoey sobre su entrepierna, le fascinaba que fuera tan húmeda y apretada como lo es Dawn, pero odiaba no poder hacer más que estar acostado sobre la cama. El chico deseaba manosear el cuerpo de la chica, tocarle los pecho y apretar sus pezones, hacer que gritara su nombre por el contacto que hacían no sólo por usar su miembro

Zoey notó la desesperación de Ash, sus manos se movían desesperadamente intentando liberarse pero parecía imposible, estaba muy bien hecho el amarre como para que pudiera hacer algo

Valla… así que el pequeño Ashy quiere tocar ¿no es así?—se burló la chica de cabello naranja

Ella se agachó y sujeto la cabeza de Ash con sus manos, juntando después sus labios en un largo y profundo beso. La chica tenía el poder sobre Ash y lo mostraba metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, explorando cada parte de su cavidad bucal.

Zoey se separó luego de un minuto, dejando al chico sin aliento y con un rastro de su saliva que caía por sus mejillas

Ya que has sido un buen chico, dejaré que tu mano juguetona logre su libertad—dijo en un tono juguetón

Zoey aflojó el amarre de la mano derecha de Ash. El chico se sintió aliviado dejando de sentir lo áspero de la soga.

Zoey tomó la mano de Ash entre las suyas, lentamente la llevo cerca de su rostro donde acarició su propia mejilla con la mano de este

Tu mano se siente muy cálida. Dawn desperdicia en ti un gran chico con potencial de pareja perfecta—decía ilusionada

La chica separó dos dedos de Ash y los metió lentamente en su boca, lamiéndo con su lengua cada centímetro de estos—¿te gusta?—dijo sacando los dedos de su boca y lamiéndolos desde el exterior

Ash no respondió sino que comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo su pene dentro de Zoey. La chica gimió al sentir el movimiento de Ash…

Valla… si que tienes ganas de correrte—decía entre gemidos mientras trataba de agarra el ritmo de las caderas de Ash

Ella pasó la mano de Ash sujetando uno de sus pechos—¿Te gusta? ¿esto querías pedazo de pervertido?—

Ash masajeaba el ceno de la chica, quería hacer más, levantarse y lamerlo pero le era imposible

Zoey… por favor… ¡AH!—

Ash gimió cuando sintió que su erección no podía ser más grande, los sentones de la coordinadora habían aumentado de ritmo y provocaban un fuertemente éxtasis en él

Zoey sonrió al ver el rostro de Ash—¿mi pobre Ashy se quiere correr? ¿El pobre ya no aguanta? Hahaha—se reía burlonamente

Zoey apresuró el movimiento de su cuerpo—como soy buena con mis mascotas… dejaré que te corras dentro… procura llenarme toda si quieres complacerme…—decía entre jadeos

Ash siguió el movimiento de Zoey moviendo sus caderas con cada vez más fuerza hasta que lo logró…

Ah… ¡AAH!—

Ash curveo toda su espalda levantando a todo lo que podía su cadera queriendo abarcar todo el interior de la chica. Por su parte, Zoey sentía como el esperma de Ash recorría todas las paredes de su útero sin detenerse, chorro a chorro era una sensación casi celestial la que sentía.

Zoey se levantó y se separó del pene de Ash, este no estaba flácido sino que seguía erguido pero ya no con la misma dureza, seguía soltando chorros de esperma sin detenerse cayendo todo sobre el torso de Ash, un poco llegó hasta la mejilla del chico pero este no le prestó mucha atención, estaba muy cansado como para pensar en ello

Zoey miró al chico mientras controlaba su respiración—valla que fue mucho…—

La chica se agachó y tomó el rostro de Ash quien jadeaba con pesar sin prestarle atención a las acciones de la chica. Zoey lamió la mancha de semen que había caído en la mejilla de Ash hasta hacerla desaparecer, luego se acercó a su oído

Deberíamos repetirlo otra vez cariño… pero a la próxima sin que Dawn estorbe—con eso lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue corto ya que Ash estaba muy cansado como para durar mucho

Zoey se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una de las partes más oscuras del lugar—por cierto, tus lindos gemidos fueron grabados y guardados en esta cámara—

La chica saco de la oscuridad una cámara que tenia el foco rojo de grabando encendido—todos y cada uno de tus movimientos fueron almacenados para mi deleite en el futuro—se burlaba

Ash se sorprendió ante tal revelación—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—no quería aparentarlo pero comenzaba a alterarse por lo que fuese a hacer con esa grabación

Zoey comenzó a alejarse lentamente tomando el camino por donde llegó—sólo digamos que seria problemático si nuestra buena amiga se enterara de esta grabación—

Ash se conmocionó por eso—no, ¡ESPERA ZOEY!—gritó

El chico trato de levantarse olvidando que estaba sujeto a la cama.

¡ZOEY! ¡VUELVE! ¡REGRESA ZOEY!—gritar era lo único que podía hacer pero ya era tarde, Zoey se había ido burlándose de él…

**Continuara**…


End file.
